


Unknown

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Out of Character, Science Experiments, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law has gotten a new patient. He seems different from all the rest. What is it about this man that intrigues him so much? I don't own One Piece. M/M Yaoi Maybe Mpreg
Relationships: Sabo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. New Patient

**New Patient**

Looking down at the man on his operating table, Law felt himself sweat. The young man had been shot in the stomach and right shoulder. They weren't fatal wounds but it was difficult to take out bullets from a person's body.

"Doctor Trafalgar, are you okay?" a nurse asked. He looked at her and nodded. He was fine, but his patient was struggling to stay with him.

Taking out the fourth bullet from the stomach, Law started to look for any harmed organs. He found the stomach, liver, kidneys, pancreas, and all other organs to be perfectly intact. "None of the organs were harmed. He can be sewn up." Law was given a needle and thread.

Wanting some coffee, Law started to head for the break room after leaving the operation room. "Trafalgar." He knew that voice and groaned to himself. He turned to meet the officer's gaze.

"Yes, Smoker?" He just wanted his cup of coffee. "I need something to pick me up so make it quick." He got smoke blown in his direction.

"What's the condition of the patient? When can I talk to him?" Law turned away and went to the break room. He knew that Smoker was following him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"He's in a stable condition now. He'll be asleep for another few hours but should be awake before or around dark." He took another sip. "He was shot four times in the stomach and once in the right shoulder." Law thought for a moment. "The bullets seem to be from a .45 caliber pistol."

"Thanks for the information. His brothers should be coming any time now." Smoker turned to leave. "I'd get there before they do, though. They might hurt him." Sighing, Law finished his cup and left the room. His destination was room 342.

Walking into the room, Law heard the even breathing of his patient. He was glad that he had come out alive and not have died in the process. He sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. He was tired but he had to wait for his brothers to get there.

A knock on the door made him look at his friend, Shachi. "Hey, Captain. His brothers are here." Law nodded and stood up. "Want me to send them in?" Law nodded again and the other left.

After a moment, Law was almost knocked down by a kid coming into the room. "Where is he?! Sabo! Are you okay?!" Law had to hold the kid at bay in the doorway by his shoulders. He struggled against him. "Move! I want to see my brother!"

"Before you come into this room, you have to calm down. I won't have you harming my patient while he's healing." The kid, immediately, calmed down at his words. He looked up at Law. Another kid joined him at the door.

"Luffy, I told you to wait up." He looked at Law. "Are you the doctor that helped our brother?" Law nodded. He was glad that this brother was a lot calmer. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he moved out of the way so they could enter. The younger one was right next to the bed in seconds. "My name's Doctor Trafalgar Law. May I ask you your names?"

The older one nodded. "I'm Ace. The one there is Luffy." Gesturing to the one on the bed, Ace told him his name. "The one you helped today is our brother, Sabo." Ace looked worried. "What happened to him?"

Sitting back down, Law explained what had landed their brother in the hospital. "We had a call about shots being fired and a wounded man. He was rushed in bleeding from his shoulder and stomach. I was able to remove the bullets from his body and sew him up. His eye looks like it had been scratched or burned so I bandaged that up, too."

Ace nodded. "Smoker told us that Sabo was found at the corner of the street. He was bleeding while a man was running away. Told us that he was here and to be here as quick as we could." Law had to admit that he would've done the same thing.

"He'll be okay but he has to stay in the hospital until further notice." Law rubbed a hand over his face. "You may come to visit whenever you want but please keep the noises to a minimum and no roughhousing around him." Ace agreed and Law left the room. He hoped that they would listen to him.

Later, he found himself in the room with his patient. Again. The two brothers were gone and it was time for him to go home. He was sitting in the chair from before. Sabo hadn't woken up that day. Smoker was upset, but he understood that Law couldn't forcefully wake him up.

Staring at him, Law studied Sabo. He had wavy blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, and a strong build. Law knew that he would recover fully even if it took longer than expected. He was exhausted from the day. Resting his head on the arm of the chair, Law slowly lost consciousness. He was glad to have some peace and quiet.

**I hope you like this story. It's a Sabo x Law story. Please, let me know what you think of it right now. If any of you have a good idea for a name, please, let me know what you think the name should be. Have a pleasant day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The Ethiopian calendar is 7.5 years behind the Gregorian calendar due to the fact that it has 13 months.**

**2\. In 1994, the company who had a patent on GIFs tried to charge a fee for using GIFs. The PNG was invented as an alternative, and the company backed down.**

**3\. China is spending $3 billion dollars to build panda-shaped solar farms in order to get more young people interested in renewable energy.**

**4\. While hunting, stoats go crazy jumping, spinning, and twisting to get a rabbit's attention. This hypnotizes the rabbit until the stoat gets close enough to attack.**

**PS - I had to look up what a stoat was. It's a mustelid native to Eurasia and North America. It's also known as the ermine. Btw, it's adorable. Look it up.**


	2. Talking to Him

**Talking to Him**

**_There was a loud noise coming from a different room. It sounded like things breaking. Getting out of bed, Law walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out to see what was going on. He held his breath at what he saw._ **

**_"Doflamingo, just give the boy over. No one has to get hurt." A man stood with a gun to Corazon's head. He looked calm while the man had a smile on his face. "He just wants the kid. This will stop when you give him up."_ **

**_With his own gun aimed at the man, Doflamingo stood his ground. "He's my nephew and Corazon's son. We'll give him up over our cold, dead bodies." Law couldn't see his uncle's face because his back was to him._ **

**_"If that's the case," the man's smile turned to a malicious grin, "then, I'll just get one of you out of the way." Corazon closed his eyes. Law feared the worst._ **

**_"Cora-san!" He wrenched the door open and ran into the room. The man was taken off guard and Corazon was able to unarm the man._ **

**_Before he could get any closer, Doflamingo scooped him up. "Please, leave. I don't want to do anything that would upset Law," Corazon said as he pointed the man's gun at his head._ **

**_Laughing, the man stood there. "You really think that I'm the only one he's gonna send? There'll be more if I don't return." Law felt Doflamingo's hand tighten on his leg. The man laughed again._ **

**_Right next to Law, Doflmaingo's gun went off. Law covered his ears at the loud sound. His eyes were trained on the man that was now laying on the floor. His brains, pieces of skull, hair, and blood were on the wall he had been standing in front of just a second ago. Blood started to pool around his body. Law could only stare in horror at the sight._ **

****...

Suddenly, Law shot out of the chair he had been sitting in. His heart was racing and his breathing was heavy and shaky. Looking around, Law remembered where he was. He looked at his watch to see that he had spent the whole night at the hospital. He ran a hand through his hair.

"H-Hello?" The voice made Law look to the bed. Sabo was trying to sit up with difficulty. Rushing over to his side, Law helped him sit up. He handed him a bottle of water. "Th-Thanks." Sabo downed the entire bottle in one go.

"Is there anything you need right now?" Law felt the guy look at him. He stared at Law for a good few minutes, not saying a word. "Sabo-ya?" He seemed to come back to the present at the use of his name.

"N-No. Wh-What happened?" He put a hand to his head.

"You were shot five times and scratched or burned on your left eye. I was able to remove the bullets from your body and sew you back up. I wrapped you up. You've been here ever since." Law hoped that it wasn't too much information for him at once.

"When... When did it happen?" Law wasn't surprised by his question.

"Yesterday. Your brothers came to see you but you were still asleep." Law checked his IV bag. He took it down now that his patient was awake. "I told them that they could come and visit you at any time.' Sabo smiled at that.

"That's good. Luffy would have a conniption if he couldn't come and see me." Law had to agree. The young man had been almost ready to climb over him when he had stepped in his way. "Have you been here all night?"

Face going red, Law nodded. "It seems that I had fallen asleep while waiting to see if you would wake up," he confessed. Sabo seemed embarrassed by that.

"Sorry."

"There's no reason to be. I do need some information from you, though." Sabo agreed to give it to him. "I'll be back in a moment." Leaving the room, Law made his way to his office. Searching through some papers, Law found a clean sheet of paper.

He was on his way back when he was pushed into the wall. It made him groan but he was used to being pushed around like that. Law looked up to see Monet in front of him. They were sort of on friendly terms. Law knew she was still upset that he rejected her. "What do you need?" He could tell that she was upset about something.

"Where were you yesterday? We called you last night but you didn't pick up." Law pulled her hands off his coat. She looked down and saw the blood. Her face scrunched up. "Why are you still bloody?"

"I was too tired to change and forgot to this morning. Now, my patient from yesterday is awake and I need some information from him." He brushed past the nurse and went back to the room.

In the room, Sabo was looking out the window. Knocking on the open door, Law got his attention. "Doctor, you're back."

"Yes. My name's Trafalgar Law. You can just call me Law," Law informed him. The man seemed okay with his suggestion. "Now, I need some information from you." He pulled a pen from his coat and sat back down in the chair. He didn't want to be much of a bother for the healing man. "I need your name and age."

"Sabo. I'm twenty-two years old." He stared at Law while he wrote down the information.

"I know you're male. Where do you live and who lives with you?" He looked up at Sabo.

"You've met Luffy and Ace already. Those are the only two that live with me. We live at 0156 Forest Drive." Sabo never took his eyes off of Law. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

Quickly writing down the information, Law tried not to let it show that he was uncomfortable. "What's your occupation, the occupation of your brothers, and the ages of the two?"

Sabo seemed surprised at the name he called Luffy but answered anyway. "I'm a host at a club. Ace is twenty-two as well and works at a garage with some friends." He seemed to think something over. "Luffy's nineteen and just started college this year. I was surprised he even made it this year." Law was curious about the comment.

"What do you mean?" Law thought the kid was good enough to be going to college. _Why would he think he wouldn't?_

Sighing, Sabo explained. "Well, he isn't the brightest kid. He has his own issues and he's had to have tutoring throughout his high school years."

Law didn't write it down because it wasn't important to what he needed. "Okay. Back to the questions. Do you have any medical history? Been to a hospital before?"

"No. This is the first time I've been to a hospital for anything. I normally go for check-ups at a clinic a friend works at." Law wrote that down. He had gotten everything he needed from him. He caught Sabo looking at him again. "Where did all the blood come from?"

Looking down at his clothes, Law sighed. He needed to go back home to freshen up. "Since I didn't go home last night, I haven't been able to change. It's your blood from yesterday." The young man seemed to be contemplating something.

Standing up, Law put his pen away. "Thank you for your time. I'll file this when I have the chance." He walked over to the door. "I'll have a nurse come and change your bandages," Law said. Sabo frowned at that. It confused him. "I'll see you in a little while to check up on you."

It felt as if Sabo was in a bad mood when he left the room. Walking past Monet, Law grabbed her arm to get her attention. She turned to him with a bored expression. "What do you want? I've got some things to do."

"I need a nurse to go and change Sabo-ya's bandages." She nodded. "Also, I'm going to go home for a moment to get cleaned up. I don't want to walk around with dried blood on me."

"Okay. Smoker's here. You need to tell him what you're doing." Law nodded and allowed her to leave. Law went to the waiting room to find Smoker there.

Once he saw Law, he made his way over to him. "Is he awake? Enough to where I can get some answers from him?"

"Yes. He's awake. I'll be back in a bit." He gestured to his clothes. "I need to get cleaned up from yesterday." Smoker nodded and went in the direction of the room.

At Law's apartment, he was greeted by his neighbor. "Hello, Law. I didn't see you come home last night." She was always worried about him.

"Well, Nami-ya, it seems that I was so exhausted that I fell asleep at work. I didn't wake up until this morning," he told her the truth. She giggled at that.

Pointing to his shirt, she made a comment. "I see that you had a particularly messy time yesterday." He nodded and unlocked his door. "I'll see you later, Law. I have to go and meet up with some friends."

"Alright. Please be careful." She agreed and Law entered his home. It was clean and nothing seemed out of place. He sighed as he went to his bedroom.

Taking off his dirty clothes, Law went to his dresser and picked out a fresh outfit. He scratched his head as he went to the joining bathroom. Law turned on the water and stepped into his shower. The water was heavenly on his body. Once he was finished with his shower, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed another and put it around his neck.

He looked in the mirror. His dark circles were still there. He took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He used mouthwash after. Law felt cleaner and fresher. He went to his room and heard his cellphone going off. Digging it out of his dirty pants, Law answered it.

"What is it, Monet?" He slipped on his underwear as he talked. He wondered what was wrong for her to call him.

"We have a slight problem." Law pulled his jeans on as he waited for her to speak again. "Sabo won't let any of the nurses change his bandages. He insists that you should change them since you put them on." He pulled the phone away long enough to put on his shirt. "He said that they might mess up the stitches or harm his wound on his head if they do it."

Law sighed. "Alright. Tell him I'll be there in a bit. Has he harmed anyone?" He hoped he hadn't tried to move much.

"No, actually. He was very polite to all the nurses that tried to change his bandages. He just declined them and said that you should change them since you put them on." Law wasn't surprised. He understood the man's concern.

"Tell him I'm on my way." Monet said that she would and hung up. Law took his towel that he had around his neck and dried his hair. His stomach growled as he slipped on his shoes. "I might as well get something to eat on the way there." A thought hit him. "I'll get Sabo-ya something while I'm there. He should be hungry."

Back at the hospital, Law toted a bag to his patient's room. He found the man reading a book when he walked in. "I see that you've occupied yourself with something, seeing as you can't move much," he announced. His voice got Sabo to look up at him.

"Law, you're back," he greeted him with a smile. "I'm very sorry if I made you rush. I just don't trust the others to change them."

Nodding, Law set the bag down on the counter that held the bandages. "It's alright. I brought you breakfast. The hospital food isn't all that great." He picked up the bandages. "I know how you feel about the bandages. I've had a few patients like this. They're worried that the others would harm my work."

"Yeah. I don't want you to have to go and redo them." Law chuckled. Sabo smiled at him.

"The last time I had to redo stitches, the person was pissed off." Sabo raised an eyebrow. Law talked as he removed the old bandages. "He hated needles and had dismissed my warnings about moving too much. I had to redo them and he had to keep them in longer." Sabo chuckled at that.

"Sounds like he's rebellious." Law nodded. He knew the man from his high school years.

Taking the last of the bandages off, Law studied the stitches in his shoulder and stomach. They seemed to be fine and didn't need to be cleaned yet. Picking up the fresh ones, Law started to wrap them on him. "Did Smoker come and ask you questions?" Law had told him that he was awake.

"Yes. I couldn't give him any good information because I don't know why I was shot or who did it." He lifted his good arm to let Law do his work better. "He was frustrated with my answers."

"Yeah. He's very easy to upset. He got upset when you didn't wake up yesterday." Law remembered how he shook him and demanded that he wake him up. "He wanted answers yesterday, but I couldn't forcefully wake you up."

Law finished his work on the man's torso. He went to remove the head bandage when he caught Sabo staring at him. "Are you this talkative to all of your patients?" Law thought it over as he unraveled the bandage.

"Not really. You're just... different." Once the bandage was off, Law looked at the wound. _It looks more like a burn. I guess it's a burn._ "Can you open your eye for me?" Sabo nodded. His eyelid slowly opened to show a cerulean eye to match the other. "Can you see out of it?" He hoped that there was no damage to it.

"Yes, but it hurts to keep it open." Law told him to close it and when he did, there was a little blood. He sighed and went back to the counter. Sabo watched him with his good eye. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. You just started bleeding a little is all. It was my fault. I got you to open it too early, but I needed to know if you would still be able to see out of it." He grabbed up a gauze pad and peroxide. Law went back over to Sabo and poured a little on the gauze. He went about cleaning the blood and wound. "The dressing on your eye will have to be there for about a week. After that, it should be ready to be removed."

"How long for the others?" Law finished cleaning and picked up the bandages. He understood Sabo's urgency.

"It would take about two weeks before I can take the stitches out." he finished wrapping and stood back. He did a good job and went back to where the food was. "You may start back work after about a week and a half from now. You only need to stay in the hospital for about a week."

"Long enough for my head bandage to be removed?" Law nodded. He took out a breakfast burrito and handed it over to him. He also handed him a soda. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And, yes. Your burn will have to be cleaned every day until they're completely healed." He took out another burrito and sat in the chair. He had a cup of coffee. "I didn't know if you liked coffee or not, so I got you a soda."

"I like coffee. Black's my favourite." Law nodded in agreement. He also liked just straight black coffee. It was better to him and woke him up more. "How old are you, if I may ask?"

Law swallowed his bite of food before speaking. "I'm twenty-six." Sabo looked surprised. Law caught it. "What?" He had gotten that look before but never asked anyone why.

"You don't look twenty-six," Sabo said. Law raised an eyebrow. "You look more like twenty-one to twenty-four." Law laughed. He had always thought he looked older.

"I've always been told that I look older." Sabo smiled. Law understood why he was a host at a club. "Are your brothers going to be okay with you not going home for a week?"

Sabo nodded. "They would want me to get better. Luffy's very big on me taking it easy when I get hurt." Law raised an eyebrow. "I've had my fair share of fights in my life." Law agreed.

After he was done eating, Law talked more with Sabo. He found out that he worked at the Golden Grape Host Club. He was the best one in the club. Sabo also got some information out of Law. Like that he lived alone, his uncle owned a big company, and that he had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Luffy stood in the doorway. Ace was probably a little ways behind him. "Sabo! You're awake!" the kid shouted. He went to the bed and hugged him. Law noticed the pained look on Sabo's face. 

Law noticed the straw hat on the kid's head. "Straw Hat-ya, please refrain from getting too rough with him. He's still healing." The teen let Sabo go and turned to him.

He bowed his head. "Thank you for taking care of my brother," he said. Law placed a hand on his shoulder. Luffy looked at him with happiness.

"You're welcome. Where's your other brother? Is he with you?" Luffy shook his head.

"Ace had to work today. He said he'd come by before dark, though." Law nodded. He got a smile from him again. The kid was really energetic.

"Luffy, are you ditching school? It's eleven in the morning." Law watched as Luffy's face turned a bright red. He wanted to laugh but it might've just made him angry.

"Yes and no. Ace said that he'd talk to Garp about me coming to visit you today." Law saw Shachi at the door. He excused himself to let the brothers have some time together without him. He walked to his office with his friend hot on his heels.

"So, getting friendly with the new patient? You hardly ever interact with any of the patients you get." Law wanted to punch his friend. He was trying to understand his reasoning for that as well.

"Is that why you've chosen to bother me?" He hated how his friends tried to get into his personal life with others. He sat at his desk and started to go through some papers. There weren't many papers, but he still had to sign them and all that.

"Yes and no. Penguin and I were wondering if you'd like to go out next weekend? You're off that Saturday and Sunday." Law lifted his head from a paper. The offer was nice and he could unwind for the weekend.

"I'll have to think about it. It's still about a week and a half away." Shachi scoffed. Law went back to reading and signing his papers.

"I need your answer by Wednesday." With that, he was gone and Law was left alone. He continued to go through the pile of papers. The sun was just starting to set when he was finished. He sighed at the now finished pile of papers. He had just done a week's worth of them.

A knock on the door made him look up. A maroon-haired nurse stood at his door. She seemed nervous. "Did you need something?" he asked. Law was exhausted and wanted a cup of coffee. She wrung her hands out in front of her body.

"M-Mr. A-Ace is here. H-He wants to t-talk to y-you," she stuttered. He nodded and got up. The nurse stayed where she was. He knew her but couldn't remember her name.

"Could you do me a favor?" She nodded nervously. "Can you go to the break room and get me a cup of coffee?" She nodded again. "Black, please. Bring it to room 342." He watched her quickly leave and made his way to the room.

Law was greeted by Ace in the doorway. He noticed that Sabo was asleep. "Dr. Trafalgar. I wanted to ask you a few questions before I leave." Law nodded. Ace moved into the room and he followed. Ace sat on the edge of the bed while Law took a seat in the chair.

Before Ace could ask any questions, the nurse from before came in with Law's coffee. He thanked her as she left. "What would you like to ask me?" He had an inkling of what it might've been.

"How much longer until he's able to come back home?" Law took a sip of his coffee. It started to wake him up.

"About six more days. The burn on his face has to be medicated every day." He took another sip before continuing. "It should be healed by Tuesday next week." Ace looked relieved to know that. Law wondered what was wrong. "Is there a reason why you asked?"

Ace looked back at Sabo. "Luffy's been worried about him coming home. There was only one time before when he didn't come home for a while." Law waited for him to continue. "Luffy hardly kept up with his school work. I got a call this morning saying that he never showed up at school."

"To clarify that, he was here at eleven this morning to visit Sabo-ya." Ace's face went relaxed again. "I asked him where you were and he said that you were at work." Ace confirmed that.

"I got the call at ten. He has to be at school at nine." Law started to understand what his problem was.

"You want to know what he did in the two hours he wasn't here or at school?" Ace nodded. Law was worried about the youngest brother, too.

"I'll ask him when I get home." His face changed to be neutral again. "How long until he can go back to work?" Law sipped on his coffee some more. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be able to go back to work in about a week and a half. The stitches have to stay in for about two weeks." Law finished his coffee, but he still felt tired. "He can still go out but he has to take it slow because he'll still be sore."

Ace gave a small nod. "He'll be happy to hear that." A smile graced his face. "Sabo said that you and he are getting to know each other. From the other nurses, they said you don't normally do that." Law thought it through. After a moment, he agreed.

"Yes. I don't understand it either." Law stared at the ceiling. "I'm glad that both of you are willing to talk to me. Most aren't so accepting that something's happened to their friends and family."

Ace shrugged. "Yes. We care more than most others. We want him to be at his best." Law had to agree with him. His cellphone went off.

"Sorry. You can stay. I'll be right back." Ace shook his head and told him that he was heading back home to Luffy. Law nodded and went back to his office.

Looking at the I.D., Law groaned. He answered the phone. "What're you calling me for? I'm working right now," he greeted. Law closed his office door to keep the conversation private.

"It's been a few months since I last talked to my nephew. Can't I call just to talk?" Law rolled his eyes at the obvious fake hurt he could hear in his voice.

"You normally call to tell me something or ask me to do things for you," Law retorted. He went quiet for a moment. "Have you heard from Cora-san? He called me a few days ago."

"No. He hasn't called me in a week," Doflamingo answered. He sounded jealous of it. He changed the subject. "How are you doing? How's work?" Law knew he was just buying time. He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I'm fine. Was able to get some sleep last night." Doflamingo made an approved sound. "Work has been the same. No one has tried to break into my house since four months ago."

"That's good. I do have something to tell you." Law waited for him to speak again. "I'm coming by to visit for a bit. Corazon told me that I should do periodic check-ups on you myself and not Vergo."

Law groaned to himself. "Fine. I'll be home Wednesday. You can come by then." Doflamingo agreed. He was thankful that he was off that day. 

"That should be fine. Have a good day, Law. I'll see you then." Law hung up and ran a hand through his hair. A knock on his door made Law jump slightly.

Walking to the door, Law opened it to see Monet standing there. "Trafalgar, we have another problem that you may not like." Law lifted an eyebrow. "Sabo started to scream and thrash in his sleep. He was yelling out for you."

Quickly, Law left his office and Monet behind and went to room 342. Sabo was sitting up in the bed with his eyes open. He was sweating and shaking. Law went over to him and placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Sabo-ya, is something wrong? Are you okay?"

The man's glassy gaze set on him. Law felt bad. He had experienced the same things before. "Law..." His gaze changed and he closed his eyes. Law helped him lay back down. He thought about going home to sleep but thought better of it.

Sitting back down in the chair, Law looked out the window. The sky was black with millions of stars littering it. He took a breath and got comfortable in the chair. He was glad. Sleep slowly took him out of reality.

**I hope you all like this new chapter. If you're wondering, yes. There's something about Law that he doesn't remember. His memories come back in the form of dreams or nightmares. I'll explain what his past was in later chapters. Please, give me your honest opinion. I'll take your positive comments and negative. They might help me improve the story. Have a pleasant and great day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Vanilla flavoring is sometimes made with the urine of beavers.**

**2\. If you heat up a magnet, it will lose its magnetism.**

**3\. The most expensive virtual object is "Club NEVERDIE" in the Entropia Universe which is worth $635,000. It was originally bought at $10,000.**

**4\. Cruise ships have morgues that can store up to 10 bodies at once. The average amount of people that die on cruise ships per year is 200.**


	3. Strange Reactions From Everyone

**Strange Reactions From Everyone**

_**Law felt the person standing right over his bed. He pretended to be asleep so he would go away, but the person was still there. He wanted to scream for Corazon or Doflamingo but was worried that the person was armed like the others. He shifted slightly and the person tensed up.** _

_**"How am I supposed to know?! I wasn't trying to do anything!" Law heard Corazon yell at Doflamingo. He sounded really upset. "What am I supposed to do?! Let them take him back?!"** _

**_He continued to fake sleep. The person was still standing over him. "No! I never said that! He's better off with us than with him!" Law didn't understand what they were talking about at all._ **

**_The knob on the door jiggled but the door didn't open. "Why's the door locked?" He heard fear in Corazon's voice as he spoke. "Doffy! Get the keys! Someone's here!"_ **

**_The guy quickly leaned down to grab Law up. He shot up and head-butted the man. He didn't care about the pain in his head. "Cora-san! Doffy! There's a man in my room!" He ran to the door. The man had recovered and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Help! Dad! Uncle!," he shouted._ **

**_The man tugged on his shirt and was able to get him away from the door. He started to cry as the man got a better grip on him. His arm was around his neck. "Law! It's going to be okay!" Suddenly, the door was kicked in. The man holding Law produced a gun and held it right against his temple on the right side._ **

**_Fear made him freeze, but more tears ran down his cheeks. Doflamingo was standing in the doorway with his gun aimed at the man's masked face. Law could tell that Doflamingo was pissed off. "What the hell do you think you're doing with him?"  
_ **

**_"Taking him back where he belongs. He isn't yours and he never will be." The man pressed the gun further into his head._ **

**_He could see Doflamingo grin widely. "You won't do it. You need him alive or you'll die," Doflamingo said. Law reached out to him._ **

**_"Doffy, I want you and Cora-san," he sobbed through the tears and hiccups. The veins in his forehead smoothed out. Law tried to get closer. He wanted his dad and uncle._ **

**_"Put Law down or you'll get a bullet in the brain." Doflamingo cocked the gun and waited for him to obey the order. After a moment of a standstill, Law was lowered to the ground. He, immediately, rushed over to his uncle. Law grabbed onto the feathered coat._ **

**_"What're you gonna do now? Kill me?" Law looked up at Doflamingo. He saw the grin and knew it never meant nice things for the other person._ **

**_"Corazon, take Law out somewhere. I don't care where just get him out of here." Law felt arms around him. He didn't struggle as he was toted to the front door._ **

**_"Doffy?" Doflamingo turned to look at Law. "Be safe. We'll be back." He got a sweet smile from the man._ **

**_"Corazon, keep him safe. You can come back in about three hours." He felt Corazon nod as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He watched at Dofalmingo lowered his gun and brought out a knife. The door shut just as the screams started._ **

...

Law woke up with a start. He saw the outside of the apartment for a moment before it faded away to the hospital room. His heart calmed down as he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was only four in the morning.

Running a hand through his hair, Law stood from the chair. He checked to see if Sabo was still asleep. He was relieved that he was. He walked out of the room and found a nurse. She was surprised to see him. "D-Dr. Tr-Trafalgar? What... What're you still doing here?"

"I slept in a room. Can you get someone to keep an eye on Sabo-ya while I go home for a moment?" She nodded with wide eyes. He thanked her and quickly made his way out of the hospital. He never had to drive because he only lived a block away.

He got to his apartment and unlocked the door. Law, quickly, shut the door and locked it behind himself. He pressed against the door. His breathing started to get out of control. Law stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle down from the cabinet. He took out two pills and took them.

Slowly, his breathing evened out, and he was able to control his thoughts again. He pulled out his phone from his pocket. Law dialed a number and let it ring. "Hello? Law?" He was glad that the other had picked up.

"Cora-san, the dreams are coming back. Doflamingo's at work, still, and I just had to take my pills again," he confessed. His body was shaking. "What should I do?"

There was a loud noise on the other like so Law just waited. "I don't know, Law. Is there anything stressing you out? Are you being followed again?"

"No. I just woke up and started having the problems again." The shaking had stopped and his mind was calming down. "When will you be able to return? Doflamingo also wants to hear from you."

A crash sounded on the line. "Shit. Sorry. I'll get in touch with him later." He went quiet for a moment. "I'll be back in town maybe in two months. I'll be able to visit for a few days and then I have to go again."

Law sighed. "Okay. I'll ask for a few days off when you come." His phone started to buzz. "I've got to go. Talk to you later." Corazon said goodbye and hung up.

Switching over, Law waited for the person to speak. "Law, where are you right now?" It was Penguin.

"I'm at my apartment. Why?" He was worried. Penguin always had a legit reason to call him.

"A nurse called me to tell me to tell you that Sabo's awake and looking for you." Law cursed under his breath.

"Tell her to tell him that I'm at my house to change. I'll be back there in about twenty minutes." Penguin agreed and hung up. "Fuck. I need a shower and a coffee."

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Law looked at the clock. It was now five. He left his home and went to the nearby cafe again. He ordered some breakfast and asked for two coffees this time. His walk to the hospital made him wonder why Sabo was looking for him.

Back at the hospital, Law found his patient trying to get out of bed. He stopped in the doorway to watch for a moment. "Sabo-ya, what're you doing?" he asked. His voice made the young man look at him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I have to go to the restroom." He looked down in shame. "It seems that I'm having more difficulties then I thought." Law went to the counter and put down the bag and cups. He went back to Sabo.

"It's good that you want to move but you need someone to help you with it for now," he informed him. Law placed a hand on Sabo's back and good shoulder. "Try to stand now." Sabo touched the ground with his feet. He tried to stand but collided with Law instead. "You're doing better than most people."

Sabo raised an eyebrow at his comment. "I know people that can stand, at least." Law chuckled. "What?"

Law helped him get his balance. "I've seen people with the same stomach wound as you. They refused to try and stand because it would hurt them too much." He removed his hand on his back but left the one on his shoulder. "It's only like this because you've been sitting for the past two days."

He helped Sabo take a few steps. He nodded to Law after a moment. Sabo walked to the joining bathroom on shaky legs. It was next to the chair. "Thank you. I'll be just a moment."

"Okay. I'm just going to sit and wait for you." Sabo nodded as he went into the bathroom. Law plopped onto the chair and relaxed. He was exhausted. As he waited for Sabo to rejoin him in the room, Law closed his eyes. He wasn't planning on sleeping but it just happened.

...

_**"Doffy," Law called. He didn't feel good and his body hurt all over. Corazon was out to get him medicine. He made his way down the hall to find his uncle. He had heard him come in. "D-Doffy." A coughing fit hit him and he fell to the ground.** _

_**The sound of something dropping to the floor told him that someone was home. He felt footsteps just a little ways away. "Law? What're you doing?" Doflamingo made his way over to him. He crouched down. "What's wrong? Why're you on the floor?"** _

**_Breathing heavily and wheezing, Law tried to get up. "C-Cora-san's... out... getting m-medicine." He dropped to the floor again. "It... burns." He felt his uncle pick him up._ **

**_"Law, you're burning up!" Doflamingo shouted. He was held by one of Doflamingo's arms as the man dialed a number on his phone. "Corazon. I have a big problem." He was silent for a moment. "Yeah. He's burning up. What should I do?"_ **

**_Law fisted his coat as the man brought him to the bathroom. He put Law on the floor and left the room. Law's body was cold and he was burning to the touch. He just wanted the pain to stop. His gaze was set on Doflamingo who returned with bags of ice._ **

**_He watched as his uncle filled the rub with cold water and dumped the ice into it. "Law, I'm gonna place you in here, but it's going to help you. I'm sorry if it hurts you." Law was confused. He was raised up and lowered into the water._ **

**_"AHHHHHHH!" The pain was immediate. He tried to get away, but he was held in place by his uncle's large, sturdy hands. "It hurts! Make it stop! It hurts! Doffy!" He could only feel pain as he was forced to stay in the tub._ **

****...

Law awoke with a start at the feeling of someone shaking him. He punched out but connected with nothing. His breathing was fast and heavy and his vision was slightly blurry. Soon, his vision cleared up and he saw Sabo a few feet away from him. He looked surprised and a little worried.

"I wasn't expecting that," was all he could say at the moment.

Taking a few deep breaths, Law lowered his fist and sat back down. "S-Sorry. It's a force of habit." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I'm worried. You started to scream in your sleep." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I shut the door and shook you awake." Law understood his concern.

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep?" He looked over at the bag on the counter. "I brought food again."

Sabo went over to the counter. Law saw him wince in pain once or twice. "You were asleep for about twenty minutes. It took me longer than I expected to use the restroom." Sabo brought the bag and drinks over. He handed him a burrito and a cup.

Law accepted the items and started to eat. "Sorry." He took a gulp of his coffee. It was still warm. "Did I bother anyone?" Sabo shook his head.

"Nah. Nobody came in. I thought it would've been best to wake you up. I didn't expect to be almost knocked out, though." He laughed at that.

Law chuckled back. "Yeah. I grew up attacking if someone woke me up." Sabo raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of his burrito. "I had a lot of problems as a kid. I taught myself to punch out when woken up," he confessed. Law laughed a little. "I knocked a friend of mine out once. I didn't mean to, so I just picked him up off the floor and placed him in a chair."

"That was kind of you." They continued to talk until they were finished eating, Law threw the trash away and stood up.

"Alright. It's time to change your bandages." Law went to the counter and pulled out the bandages. He got down the peroxide and gauze. He also brought out a small jar. He saw Sabo raise an eyebrow at it. "It's the medicine for your burn," he informed him. Sabo nodded.

Making his way over to him, Law started to unwrap Sabo's torso. A knock on the door alerted the two a few minutes later. "Come in," Sabo replied. A woman walked in. She seemed to be happy at the sight saw was seeing. "Hey, Koala. What're you doing here?" Sabo seemed surprised to see her.

She smiled at him and Law. Law smiled back to be polite. "I see that you're busy, but I brought someone with me." Luffy came into the room with her. He grinned right at his brother.

"Hey, Sabo. Koala brought me with her. She said it would be better." Sabo knew what he meant. Law did too.

Law continued to take off the bandages as they talked to each other. The girl continued to stare at Law. "Are you the doctor that helped Sabo?" It was the first thing said to him for the past ten minutes. He looked up at her for a second.

"Yes, ma'am. I've been taking care of him since he got here." Law took the last of them off and stepped back. There was a little blood from movement but none of the stitches were harmed. He took the peroxide and placed some on a gauze.

"That's very nice of you. He hasn't bothered with your work, has he?" Law cautiously cleaned the blood away from the stitches. He got Koala to keep Luffy away.

"He hasn't. I haven't had much to do as it is. I'm a surgeon and a part-time doctor." He finished the stomach stitches and started on the shoulder. "I haven't needed to stitch anyone up lately and nobody has called me to tend to anyone." He saw Sabo grit his teeth in pain.

Koala seemed pleased with his answer. "When will he be able to come home?" Luffy asked. Law wondered why Ace didn't tell Luffy. 

"He'll be able to go home Tuesday. He'll have to stay here for the time being." Law finished the cleaning and put the gauze down. He went about wrapping him back up. "He's here long enough for his burn mark to heal."

A smile spread across his face. "That's great!" He turned to Sabo. "Things haven't been the same without you." Law finished the bandages on his stomach and shoulder. He went about unwrapping the head one.

"I know. But it can't be helped. I won't be here for too much longer." Law could hear disappointment in Sabo's voice. Law was curious about why he would be disappointed.

With the bandage off, Law was able to observe the burn. It looked to be doing just fine. Law got a new gauze pad and poured peroxide on it. He started to clean them. "Sabo, that burn mark's going to leave a scar," Koala said. She sounded like it amused her. 

"I know. It feels like it might. I haven't seen it since I've been here." Law just realized that. He felt bad for it.

Before he put the medicine on it, Law asked Sabo a question. "Would you like to see the burn? You're welcome to if you want to." Koala produced a makeup mirror out of her purse. She handed it to Law who then gave it to Sabo.

He looked in the mirror and smiled. "I know it'll leave scars. It does look to be healing good, though." He handed the mirror back. Law opened the jar and dipped his fingers in it. He started to rub the medication all over the burn mark.

"If you experience any itching or burning, please, let me know. I'll change the medication." Sabo nodded after Law was finished with the application. He screwed the top back on and put the jar down. He wiped his fingers on one of the gauzes.

As he wrapped Sabo's head, Law noticed that everyone was staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. Looking at her watch, Koala stood up. "Well, we have to go. Luffy has to get to school." She waved goodbye to Sabo and Law. "I'll see you back at work. Hope to see you when you come back."

Law watched the two leave as Sabo got back in the bed properly. The man looked exhausted. "She works with you?" Law was curious. She worked at the club with him.

"Yes. The club has hostesses and hosts. The hosts take care of the female customers while the hostesses take care of the males." Law nodded. He understood. Sabo sighed. "It's really hard having to deal with the customers. They all have different things they want."

Law chuckled at that. He went to put the remaining bandages up. "I was always told that women are a hassle and extremely hard to please." Sabo raised an eyebrow at his comment. "My uncle told me that. But I also find men hard to handle and aggravating when you don't get along."

"I understand what you mean. Is that why you've never dated anyone?" Law nodded. He didn't have a preference over any gender. He actually liked both.

"I like both, to be honest, but I had chosen not to date when I was in high school and college." He turned to Sabo. "It would've interfered with my studies." 

Sabo nodded. "You wanted to get a job before dating anyone." Law nodded. He was glad that the man understood his choices. "What about now? Would you go into dating?"

Law shrugged. "I don't know. I've never thought about it." Law sat down in the chair. He was tired and it was only nine in the morning.

The two talked for a while until Sabo yawned. Law left him to let him get some sleep. The man needed his rest. It helped the wounds heal. He went to his office. He sat at his desk and realized that he had nothing to do. He thought about going home, but he was afraid of Sabo waking up and asking for him again.

A knock on his door made him look up. Monet was in the doorway. "You're needed, Law." A smirk came across her face. "It's that crybaby from a few months ago." Law groaned at her words. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

Standing up, Law followed Monet out of the room and to the waiting room. Lo and behold, his very uncooperative patient from a few months ago sat in one of the yellow chairs with an angry expression. "Hello, Eustass-ya. What did you do this time?"

The angry redhead quickly perked up when he heard and saw Law. He grinned at him as he held his left arm. It was covered in a bloody cloth. "Hey, Trafalgar. I need you to stitch me up again." The grin never left his face.

"Is it your mouth that I need to stitch or something else?" This got a glare from the man but the grin never faltered. He stood up and towered over Law. He didn't back away.

"Follow me. I'll get you fixed up." He turned and started to walk away. He knew that Kid was following him. He led him to a room and told him to sit down. He went to a cabinet to find a needle, thread, bandages, peroxide, and gauze.

Kid whistled. "Doc, you look better and better whenever I see you." Law ignored him as he got a tray and placed the items on it. "What? No comment?"

Law gave him a bored expression. "If you're trying to flirt with me, it's not going to happen." He placed the tray down and grabbed Kid's arm. "Your attitude is worse than Smoker's and you act like a child."

Kid growled at the comment. Law ignored him as he took the cloth off his arm. There was a large gash in the arm from the elbow almost to the wrist. He made a mental note to not use anesthesia to make it painless. He took the gauze and peroxide. He poured it on it and started to clean the cut. Kid hissed in pain at the feeling of the cleaning product on the wound.

"How did you get this gash?" Law wanted to know why he was seeing this bastard in the hospital again. He hated his presence now that they were older.

KId hissed in pain again. "I was working on a car. I accidentally slid across a sharp piece of it and this happened." He hissed again. "Aren't you gonna numb it or something?"

Not saying anything, Law put the bloody gauze down and picked up the needle and thread. He looked Kid in the eye. He saw Kid's slight fear as he placed the needled beside the wound. Law pushed it in the skin and Kid looked ready to scream.

"Oh, quit your complaining. It isn't that bad." Law continued to stitch Kid up. The man was still trying to keep himself from screaming. Law kept his head down as a grin spread across his face.

"You're... enjoying this... aren't... you?" Kid grunted at the pain in his arm. He gritted his teeth as Law continued. He was having a good time seeing a normally tough man trying hard not to cry. He reveled in it.

Once he was finished, Law took the bandages and wrapped up his arm. "There. You're all set to go." Law put the extra bandages up and the peroxide. He placed the needle on the tray to get cleaned later. "Come back in about one week to get them removed." He heard a groan from Kid. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah. I've got it. Don't do anything that might rip them. And keep them clean." He watched Kid roll his eyes. "Didn't know you cared about me so much." Law saw him grin again.

A knock on the door got Law to stop glaring at Kid. A nervous, pink-haired nurse was there. He gave her a smile. "Yes? Is there something that you need, ma'am?" He walked up to her.

"I-It's Sabo..." he was immediately out the door. Law could tell that Kid was following him. He ignored him as he got to the room.

He was shocked at what he saw. Sabo had tipped the bed over. He looked pissed off about something. _At least his bandages aren't red with blood._ Sabo was huffing and glaring at the wall. He had, also, toppled the chair over. Law shut the door quietly.

The nurse was still there. "Was he asleep before?" The nurse nodded. He looked at KId. Law glared at him for a moment before pulling the nurse closer. "Did you say anything to him when he woke up?" he whispered to where Kid couldn't hear.

The nurse nodded. "He asked where you were. I told him that you were with a patient." She looked increasingly nervous.

"Did you tell him that it was Eustass-ya?" Fear was in her eyes. She, slowly, nodded her head. Law sighed. "Get Eustass-ya out of here. I'm going to call Smoker just in case he doesn't go quietly." The nurse nodded.

While she literally dragged Kid away, Law dialed Smoker's number. It rang twice before being answered. "What is it now, Law?"

"Eustass-ya's here. I'm having some trouble with a patient and would like for you to come and make sure he doesn't cause a scene." He heard something bang on the other line. Law didn't ask what had happened.

"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes. Just go and tend to your patient." Smoker hung up. Law sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. A crash sounded in the room. He flinched at the sound.

Opening the door, Law saw that Sabo had broken the vase of flowers that had been on the windowsill. He was still huffing and standing in the middle of the chaos he created. "Sabo-ya, is everything alright?" The young man turned to look at him.

For a split second, Law saw something in his eyes. It seemed to be anger mixed with something else he could only think of as jealousy. It changed quickly to happiness. "Law." He looked around the room and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. You said not to move too much." He started to rub his arm. "I'm sorry." 

Law stepped into the room and closed the door. "What happened?" He wasn't angry that Sabo had disobeyed him. He was actually surprised that none of the bandages had blood on them. Law went over to the chair and picked it up. He did the same with the bed.

Sitting down, Law waited for Sabo to answer him. Sabo sat down on the bed. "I... I don't remember. I woke up and asked where you were. She told me that you were with a patient." Law nodded. "I asked her to tell me when you were finished. She then said a name and I saw red." He looked ashamed. "I... I don't even remember the name she had said."

The room was quiet for a bit. Law processed the information. "Are you okay now?" Sabo nodded as he started at Law. "Just try to refrain from doing too much." He didn't know what else to say. Sabo agreed and they sat in silence once again for a bit.

Law started to doze off. He heard humming coming from Sabo. It was lulling him to sleep. He started to hum along with him. He glanced out the window to see the sun setting in the distance. Law was shocked that it was already so late.

"Law, are you okay?" Law nodded. He placed his head on his hand. "I'm sorry if I've been a burden."

"No. You... haven't." Law's head was getting heavy. "I actually... like your... company." He heard movement from the bed.

"Law, what're you going to do when I leave?" Law attempted to shrug. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It didn't bother him. "Goodnight, Law. See you when you get up." Law nodded before he fell asleep. He could still hear the humming from Sabo.

**I hope you all like the new chapter. The dream about the tub actually happened to me when I was little. I ran a really high fever and my mom put me in an ice bath. It was the only quick way to lower my fever. I really like all of your comments. Your help and encouragement are appreciated. :) I hope you do remember that it's Sabo x Law. Have a wonderful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1. _Chicken Run_ is the highest-grossing stop motion animated film, even beating _The Nightmare Before Christmas._**

**2\. Nobody knows how the Academy Awards came to be referred to as the Oscars. The earliest mention was 1932, and was made official in 1939.**

**3\. More tornadoes occur in the United Kingdom per square mile than any other country in the world.**

**4\. Owners of personalized license plates in Uganda are facing a tax increase of over 300%, which will raise the tax fro $1,498 to $5,992.**


	4. Sickness

**Sickness**

Opening his eyes, Law groaned. He sat up after a moment. Looking around the room, Law remembered where he was. He was on his couch in the living room at home. Sabo had been able to go home the day before so he went home to sleep. He had difficulties going to sleep in his bed so he slept on the couch.

Knocking turned his attention to his door. He groaned as he sat up. Going to the door, Law stopped right in front of it. "Who is it?" He wished that he had a peephole.

"Law, are you going to let me in?" Another groan escaped him. He wasn't ready for him. Unlocking the multiple locks on the door, Law opened it to let the guy in.

"Didn't expect you to be here so early," Law confessed. Doflamingo walked in as he turned to go into the kitchen.

"Is that why you look like you've just gotten out of bed?" He sent a small glare at him. "I guess I was right." Doflamingo sat at the kitchen table while Law set up his coffee machine. "How are you? Corazon told me about your episode."

Blindly rummaging through his cabinets, Law grunted. "Yeah. I got off work and had an episode." He finished his job and sat down at the table. Law lowered his head to lay it on it. "I also had a nightmare." His mind started to drift.

"Law, are you okay?" His uncle sounded worried. It was new and didn't sound like him.

"Yeah. Just... haven't had good sleep in a while. Nightmares... coming back." He started to drift off but the ding of the coffee machine alerted him about his coffee.

"Law, you need to get some sleep. You shouldn't be drinking coffee." Law knew Doflamingo was hard at showing his concern. It wasn't in his personality to be that way.

"I'm... fine." As soon as he stood, Law fell to the ground. He heard the chair hit the ground from the other side of the table.

"Law!" He saw Doflamingo rush over to him. He almost jumped over the table. He knelt beside him. "What have you done to yourself?" He felt himself being lifted. "You're burning up!" Law thought back to his dream that he had a few days prior.

"Reminds me... of the time I... got sick." His voice sounded far to him and a little lost. "I'll be... fine." Doflamingo said nothing as he carried him to a different location in the apartment.

He was set on something cool that slightly burned him. "Law, do you have any bags of ice?" Confusion set in as he nodded. _What does he need ice for?_ Law thought about his childhood. Most of it was a blur before he saw pink again.

"D-Doffy?" He hadn't used that nickname in years. It felt different to say it at that time. He tried to sit up but fell again. His arms were too weak to hold him up.

"Just... stay still. I'll help you in a moment." He ripped open the two bags and poured them into the tub. Law realized that they were in his bathroom. "Do you have a thermometer?" Law was able to barely nod to give him his answer.

He saw the man leave for a few moments. "It's... It's in the... kitchen," Law tried to shout. He heard movement and decided to just lay there. Doflamingo came back and set him against the tub.

"Law, I need you to try and work with me on this. I need you to take off your shirt." Law tried to pull it over his head with little success. Doflamingo helped him and placed the thermometer under his arm. Law hissed at the cold feeling of the metal.

The beep sounded and it was removed. "You're very lucky, Law." He gave his uncle a questioning look. "Your temperature is 105.5." He turned on the faucet to the tub and let the water flow to fill it up. Law heard the sound. It reminded him of a day in his childhood. It was blurry, though. He remembered a field, the rain, purple flowers, and blood.

After about five minutes, the water was shut off and Doflamingo lifted Law up. "Sorry, Law. This is going to hurt but I need to break your fever." Suddenly, Law was dropped into the tub. He screamed as the freezing water hit his overheated body. Strong hands held him down. "Law! Stop thrashing! I know it hurts but it's helping you!"

Law continued to scream as he was literally held down in the burning water. "Doffy! It hurts! Make it stop!" He wanted, desperately, to get out. Law started throwing punches. "I don't want to be put back in the tube!" He felt Doflamingo tense up at his words. None of his punches connected.

"Law, calm down!" He sounded worried. "Please!" About twenty minutes later, Law had stopped fighting Doflamingo. The man sat by the tub while Law rested in the still freezing water.

"Doffy?" He coughed after speaking. His throat burned. "Why... Why does it feel... like I'm in the dark?"

"What do you mean?" Doflamingo sounded exhausted which was different. Law raised a hand to his head. It hurt. He hated for his head to hurt.

"It's... It's like I don't remember... my childhood." Law rubbed his head as he turned in the tub. The water swished with his movement. Doflamingo was resting his head on the side of the tub. "Sorry that I'm... a burden."

"Law, listen to me. Corazon and I chose to take care of you because we care about you and love you." He sat up as he spoke to him. "Your parents entrusted us to take care of you because they knew we would take good care of you and love you as much as they did." Doflamingo placed a hand on his forehead. "Your fever's gone down."

Looking up, Law could see that something was off about Doflamingo. "This is going to keep me from working," he said. Law sat up. "They're going to have problems without me." He could only think about work at that moment.

"Call them and tell them that you're sick." Doflamingo got a towel down. "Where's your phone?" He set the towel down on the sink.

"Coffee... table." Doflamingo left and returned shortly after with his phone. Law turned it on and dialed a number.

"Get one of your friends to help you. I have to go." His uncle went to leave before stopping in the doorway. "Should I lock the door after myself?"

Law nodded. "My... friend has a... key." Doflamingo nodded and left. Law waited for his friend to pick up. Someone picked up and Law sighed. "Penguin?" 

"Law? You don't sound so good. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He knew that his friend would be worried. It had always been like that. Ever since he had met Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo, they had cared for each other.

"I... I'm sick." He turned from the phone to cough. "Where are... you right now?" He was shivering from the cold water now.

"I'm at the hospital. Your patient, Sabo, is here looking for you. I told him that you're off today." He sounded annoyed. "Shachi's also working. Do you need someone to come over and help you?" Law frowned at the word 'help'.

"Yes. I need... assistance. I can... can move but only a little." He coughed again. "If you can, call... call Bepo." He heard Penguin talking to someone else.

"Law, I'm sending someone to your house." He sounded a little worried. "I don't fully trust them but they're willing to help you." Law was confused. "You know them."

"Alright. See you... later." Penguin said goodbye and hung up. Law thought it would be better if he got out and dried himself off before the person got there.

Mustering some of his strength up, Law crawled out of the tub. He pulled the plug and struggled out of his wet pants and underwear. Exhausted, Law grabbed the towel and slowly got to his room. It took him roughly five minutes to dry off and put on some clean underwear.

Laying down on the bed, Law curled up. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt darkness surround him and he fell asleep. A hand on his forehead awoke him a little while later. "Law, are you feeling any better?" He knew that voice but couldn't place a name with it.

"It... It's cold." He shivered just as he said that. Law heard the other sigh as he helped Law under the covers.

"I understand. You're sleeping on top of your blanket with nothing on but underwear." Law could hear the amusement in his voice. "You need to sleep for now. I'll make some soup for when you get up." Law could only nod. He never opened his eyes as he was claimed by sleep once again.

...

_**A kid started to cry after Law punched him. To be fair, the kid had hit him first. The teacher came rushing up to them. "Trafalgar, Scratchman, what's going on?" she asked. Law didn't like her. She reminded him of someone he could hardly remember as it was. He just didn't like her.** _

_**"H-He broke my a-arm!" Scratchman shouted at her. Law was puzzled. He hadn't hit him that hard, had he?** _

**_The teacher took his arm and felt around. Her face took on a look of surprise. "Bonney, take him to the nurse's office." She called a pink-haired girl over. She smiled and winked at Law but frowned and glared at Scratchman. The teacher turned back to him. "Law, come with me." She took him by the hand and led him out of the classroom and to the office._ **

**_In the office, Law was told to sit in a chair. It was uncomfortable. "Law, why did you break his arm?" The principle was a large woman that looked funny to Law. She was slightly annoying and also had pink hair like Bonney._ **

**_"I didn't mean to. He punched me first." Law was bored with this. He didn't know if he was in trouble or not yet. His hat fell a little in his face and he had to move it back. "I don't understand why I'm here."_ **

**_The principle looked curious. "Well, you broke another kid's arm. That's not a good thing to do." She sounded as if she wasn't angry but amused. "You can't go around breaking others' bones because they hit you."_ **

**_"I didn't purposefully break his arm," he retorted. Law kept his voice leveled. He didn't feel as if he should be worried. There was, actually, no feelings at all. He wasn't sorry, he wasn't upset, he wasn't angry, and he wasn't happy. Law was just bored. "All I did was punch him." This gained a look of surprise from the woman._ **

**_"You punched him?" She sounded surprised at the truth. Law nodded. He wanted to go back to his class._ **

**_"Yes. I punched him like he punched me. I was just returning the favor." Law picked at his sleeves. He was so bored._ **

**_"Well, your father will have to hear about this." Law, finally, felt a little worried about getting into trouble. "For now, you may go back to class." Law did as he was told. He went back to class and everyone was scared of him. Everyone but Bonney. It made him feel even more like an outcast than he already felt._ **

**_At home, he, quietly, opened the door. Corazon and Doflamingo were fighting again. "What do you mean he broke someone's arm?!" Corazon sounded worried and furious._ **

**_"I'm saying that a kid punched him so he punched them back." Doflamingo sounded calm about it. "How was he, I, or even you supposed to know that he could do that?"_ **

**_As quietly as he could, Law made his way to his room. He knew he was the reason that they fought all the time. Taking his blanket off the bed, Law opened his closet door and crawled inside. He went to the back and turned on a flashlight. It was his safe place when he wanted to be alone._ **

**_Setting up the blanket, Law sat in the middle of it before wrapping it around his shoulders. He heard more shouting and could only listen as the tears started to run down his face._ **

...

Slowly, Law opened his eyes. He felt a wetness on his face and knew it was tears. He felt horrible and his vision was blurry. He felt a presence next to him. Law looked over and saw a person with their head down on the side of the bed.

The sound of rain reached his ears. Making sure he didn't wake the person up, Law got out of bed and went to his dresser. He picked out a pair of pants and went to his balcony. It was pouring and Law felt the rain hit him as he stepped out.

The cool feeling of the rain relaxed him as he sat down. He loved the rain. There was something about it that helped him relax and soothe his nerves. He started to hum a tune that he remembered from a long time ago. It wasn't Corazon that had sung it to him but a woman. He started to sing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head, close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine_

_Little one, when you play_

_Pay no heed what they say_

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of mine_

_If they knew all about you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head, down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be_

_Baby of mine_

Tears rolled down Law's cheeks as he sang the song. He remembered a kind voice that sounded like a melody and another voice that sounded like a low but warm rumble. He closed his eyes and sat against the wall.

...

**_"Do you think he'll be okay?" It was the female voice. Law could see a light above him but the people's faces were blurred. He reached out a hand and grabbed someone's finger. He realized that he was the size of a baby. The woman's voice sounded worried and on the verge of tears._ **

**_"He'll be okay, honey. We'll take good care of him." It was the man's voice. He sounded reassuring and kind. There was proudness in his voice as well. "We decided to have him and we'll take care of him." A hand touched his head. "We'll name him Trafalgar D. Water Law."_ **

...

A hand on his head awoke Law. His vision was still blurred. He looked up and saw Corazon. "Cora-san, what're you doing here? I thought you were on a mission." He pressed his head against the wall. "It was raining when you left that day."

"Law, you need to get back to bed." The voice sounded a little too high to be Corazon's. He narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't be out here in your condition. You'll get worse sitting in the rain."

Law remembered the voice now. It was hard to place. The voice was warm like a summer day but not deep like the man from his memories. "S-Sabo-ya?" The name left his mouth before he realized it.

"Yeah. A friend of yours asked me to check on you." Law saw a reach out to him. He gazed at it for a moment. "It's okay." Law grabbed it and he was helped to his feet.

The transition into the house was brief. Law was out of it. He watched Sabo move around and get him some dry clothes. Law assured him that he could dress himself. Sabo hesitantly let him dress and turned around to give him privacy.

Sighing, Law walked back over to his bed. "Law, do you feel like eating right now?" Law shook his head. He felt like he was going to throw up if he ate anything. "Alright. You should get some more sleep. It will be better for you." Law nodded as he drifted off back to sleep.

...

**_Sabo was standing on the other side of the room. Corazon stood on his left while Doflamingo stood on his right. They were all smiling at him. He smiled back at them. He was happy to see them._ **

**_"Law, you need to come home," a voice announced from somewhere. He saw the others start to melt. It horrified him. Their skin melted away from their muscles and then continued until they were nothing but bones._ **

**_"No! Dad! Uncle! Sabo!" He started to cry. His family and friend were no more. He fell to his knees._ **

**_"You don't need them anymore. They're just obstacles that are in the way." Law hated that voice. It had taken away his only reason to live. He despised that voice. "They just want to keep you to themselves."_ **

**_"SHUT UP!" Law wanted him to stop talking. He held his head. It hurt and he wanted the pain to go away._ **

...

Law woke up screaming. He was thrashing around and he felt someone touch him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He pushed the person and heard them hit the wall. He sat up, breathing heavily. Looking towards the direction of the other, Law felt bad.

Sabo was against the wall. He had slid down it and was now on the floor. The wall had a dent and a crack in it from the force that Law had used. He stared down at his hands.

"L-Law... are you... okay?" He saw a little blood on the shoulder bandage. Law looked up and saw it. He felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to... to hurt you." He still felt like shit but he was able to think clearly again. "I probably fucked up your shoulder stitches."

Rising from the ground, Sabo walked over to the bed. "I know what it's like to be hit by you, now." Law turned his face away. "From the way you were screaming, I was worried that you were being killed."

"My head felt like it was splitting in two." Law put a hand to his head. "It still hurts." Sabo sat next to him. He placed a hand on his head. It started to soothe the pain in his head.

"You still have a fever." Sabo reached over to the bedside table and got the thermometer. "I need to take your temperature." Law sighed as he lifted his shirt enough for the thermometer to go under his arm. They waited for the beep, then Sabo removed hit. "It's 100.6." He placed it back on the table. "Do you feel like eating?"

"Yeah. I can eat." Sabo smiled and left the room. Law was left with his thoughts. He had heard the man's voice from his dreams before. He couldn't pinpoint where he had heard it before but it was familiar.

A few minutes later, Sabo returned to the room with a bowl of soup. He handed it over to him. "I made you soup while you were asleep." Law thanked him as he ate. It was, actually, pretty good.

He finished his bowl about five minutes later. Sabo put it in the kitchen and came back to Law. "To be truthful, I only remember being sick one other time. I was only about seven or eight."

"I don't remember ever being sick. Or Luffy or Ace for that matter." Sabo sat on the other side of the bed. "It's as if we're immune to sickness."

Law laughed. "You can't be immune. Your immune systems are probably just very strong." Law coughed. "When I get sick, it's really bad." A thought crossed his mind. "Why did you come and help me?"

Sabo looked straight ahead at the wall. Law could tell that he was thinking. "Because you helped me. I wanted to do something for you in return, so when I heard you were sick, I wanted to help." Law nodded. He felt a chill go up his spine.

"I'm tired so I'm going to get some more sleep." Sabo agreed that it was a good idea. Law covered up and laid down. He could still feel Sabo next to him. He heard Sbo whisper something before he fell asleep. It made him worry but he was too tired to do anything about it.

"We're free from him, Law. And we've found each other."

**I really do hope you all like it. The next chapter will reveal what is different and special about Law and Sabo. He's still sick and he doesn't want to believe the truth. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't know how many there will be. I'm just going on my imagination. Please, stay safe and have a good day. I love you all. Tatty-bye.**

**P.S. - I cried writing some of the next chapter.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. There is a statue of Tesla in Silicon Valley that radiates free Wi-Fi. It was done as an homage to his vision for wireless communication.**

**2\. It snows metal on planet Venus. There are two types that have been found, galena and bismuthinite.**

**3\. Tic Tacs got their name from the sound they make when they are tossed around in their container.**

**4\. Only official members of a federally accepted Native American tribes may legally possess or collect eagle feathers. If a normal citizen has one, it is illegal.**


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

Groaning, Law opened his eyes. He could hear the sound of rain outside. It soothed his headache He tried to sit up but found something hindering him from doing so. Rising a little, Law looked down to his waist to find two arms around him. 

Following the arms us, Law gasped at seeing Sabo laying next to him, sleeping soundly. Removing the arms without disturbing him, Law was able to leave the bed. He still felt sluggish but better than the last time he was awake. His phone started to buzz.

He followed it to the bathroom and found it on the floor. Picking it up, Law saw who was calling him. He sat on the toilet and answered it. "Hey, Cora-san." He was glad to hear from his adopted father.

"Hey, kiddo. I heard that you're sick." Law wanted to laugh. Corazon sounded like a doting mother instead of a father.

"Yeah. I have a friend over that's assisting me through my sickness." He coughed. "He's actually a patient that I had."

"That's good. What's his name?" He was glad to hear that his father was interested in his social life. It was better than him worrying over him all the time.

"His name's Sabo. He's really nice and friendly. We get along great." The line was quiet for a moment. Law was worried that something was wrong or he said something to upset him.

"Law, I think you shouldn't be around that guy." Law was, now, confused. What was wrong with Sabo?

"Why? He hasn't done anything to harm me." He wanted to know what was wrong with his new friend. "Do you know him?" He coughed again.

"Let's just say, I know some things about him that have me concerned." The sound of movement from the bedroom told Law that Sabo was up. "Law, just stay away from him." A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Kaw, are you okay? Would you like a cup of coffee? It might help."

"Sure. I like mine black." He heard him walk away from beside the door. "Cora-san, what aren't you telling me? Does this have something to do with me not remembering anything before my twelfth birthday?"

"Not really. He's just a really bad influence." Corazon sounded as if he had known Sabo since he was little. _That's not possible, is it?  
_

"Law, I'm going to heat you up some soup. Is that okay?" Sabo asked where Law could hear him.

"Yeah." He turned his attention back to his dad. "Cora-san, I have to go." There was a crash on the other line.

"Law, just trust me when I ask you to stay away from him." Law told him he would take it into consideration. He hung up and left the bathroom.

Sabo was in the kitchen, warming up a bowl of soup. "Were you on the phone? I thought you were throwing up."

Law sat at the kitchen table. He was still exhausted. He'd never been sick for more than two days. "Yeah. I was on the phone with my dad. He's worried about me." Law laid his head down on the table. He thought back to the night before. He remembered that Sabo had whispered something before he fell asleep.

"Are you feeling any better after getting some sleep?" Law nodded. He saw the bloodstain on Sabo's shoulder bandages.

"What happened? Are your stitches damaged?" Sabo looked down at his shoulder as he brought a cup of coffee and a bowl of soup over to him.

"Oh, it isn't a big deal. I just fell." He placed the items in front of him. "If you're up to it, you can take a look at them." Law nodded. He wanted to know if Sabo was going to need his stitches redone or not.

After eating his meal, Law felt much better, but he was still sluggish. He still had the cough and a low fever. He sat in his room with Sabo on the bed. He unwrapped his shoulder to look at the stitches. They seemed to be fine. Nothing was ripped nor damaged. 

"I don't see any damage to them. It must've just pulled them a little that caused the bleeding." Law stumbled to his bathroom and got the first-aid kit. He went back to Sabo and cleaned the wound.

Once he was done, he wrapped his shoulder back up with clean bandages. He felt faint. "Law, are you okay?" Law nodded but started to sway on his feet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I... I just felt dizzy." He got up to replace the kit but fell face-first into the bed.

"Law! I don't think you're fine." He turned Law over. "How many fingers am I holding up right now?" Law tried to focus on the hand in front of his face. He counted the fingers he saw.

"Four?" Sabo seemed surprised at his answer. "Was I correct?"

"Yes. You didn't seem to be okay to me." A buzz sounded from the living room. Sabo left to go and get it. Law pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard. He needed to put the kit up.

Sabo returned a few seconds later with Law's phone. "Thank you." He looked at the screen. He groaned loudly. "Can you give me a few minutes?" Sabo nodded and left the room again. Law felt bad for making him have to leave once again.

Answering the phone, Law wasn't the first to speak. "Law, Corazon just called me. I would like for you to get that man out of your house." Law didn't understand what was going on or what was wrong with Sabo.

"Why? He's helping me get better. He's trying to help me, unlike you and Cora-san." Law was getting annoyed at how they were acting about Sabo. He didn't regret what he said at first. "He hasn't done anything to me."

"Law, I understand that you trust him. Corazon and I have things to do do so we can't take care of you at this time." Law coughed violently. "You're still sick."

"Yes. Why is that important right now?" He didn't understand where this conversation was going.

Doflamingo sighed. "Law you have only gotten sick once and it only took two days for you to get better. It's been four days since you got sick. He's keeping you sick."

"You're making no sense. Why would he want me to stay sick? What does he get out of it?" Law was questioning him. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Just trust me that he's not safe to be around."

"Whatever. Leave me alone if you can't tell me what's actually happening. I deserve an explanation." Before Doflamingo could answer, Law hung up before placing the phone on the nightstand and covered up. He was cold and didn't feel too good anymore. He also slightly regretted what he had said about his guardians not taking care of him.

A knock sounded on the door. "Law, are you okay?" The door opened and Sabo walked in. Law nodded. "Are you tired?" Law nodded again.

He felt Sabo get in the bed with him and lay down beside him. He didn't mind it and just closed his eyes. He heard Sabo start to hum which put him back to sleep. He liked the sound of Sabo's voice.

...

The sound of his phone ringing awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. He groaned as he sat up. Law looked around to see if Sabo was there. He wasn't in the room. "Sabo-ya? Are you there?" There was no answer.

Turning his attention back to the phone, Law answered it. "Hello?" He didn't bother to look at the I.D.

"Law, are you alone right now?" It was Corazon. He was talking in a hushed voice.

"Yes. Why?" Law started to wake up more as he leaned against the headboard.

"You told Doffy that you wanted answers as to why we're protective over and around you, right?"

"Yes. Why're you telling me to get away from Sabo-ya? Why can't I remember anything before my twelfth birthday?" Law was ready to hear the explanation as to why his guardians were so secretive around him.

"When you were born, your real parents were experimenting on animals. They wanted to see if they could create an animal that had human feelings and could sympathize with humans." Law was shocked. He never knew his parents were scientists. Corazon had always said that they were doctors. "There was another organization that was experimenting on animals to make them into controlled killing machines."

"Where do I fit in with all of this?" Law wanted to know why he was so special.

"When you were born, the other organization was ready to move on from animals to humans. They chose you to be their test subject." Law gasped. "The only way they could get to you was to get rid of your parents. So, a few months after you were born, they killed your parents and took you. I was supposed to get custody of you, but I could never find you." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You were missing for four years. We were finally able to find you and get you out of the facility they had you in." Corazon went quiet for a moment. "I... I was a little too late. They had already started the experiments. When I got you out, they were almost done with the experiments."

"So, the reason I'm stronger, faster, and more intelligent than others is because..."

"You were experimented on. Yes," Corazon finished for him. Law couldn't believe it. He was a living, breathing, incomplete experiment. "I found out a few years later that they had taken another child and started the same experiments. His name was Sabo. Unfortunately, I had found out after they had completed their tests." Law was trying to process and wrap his head around what was being said to him. "They were going to use Sabo to get you back. He was told to bring you back so that they could finish their work. You're bonded to him in a way." Law was silent. "The reason you don't remember anything is probably because that was your body and mind's choice to get rid of the bad memories." 

"S-So, Sabo-ya... is here to take me back?" Law didn't want to believe it. He wanted to be his friend. The man was super nice and not at all like a killing machine.

"That was their plan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to wait until you asked me about it first." Law understood. All Corazon and Doflamingo were trying to do was protect him. "That's why I don't want you around him."

"I... I understand. He isn't here at the moment. What should I do?" Law was still a little sick. He was worried about his safety.

"Lock the front door so he can't enter. Just stay away from him." Law hung up and stumbled out of his bedroom. He got to the front door and locked all the locks. There was one lock that he locked that couldn't be unlocked with a key.

Panting from the effort, Law fell to the ground. He was so confused and terrified. He didn't want people experimenting on him again. Just the thought that they did in the first place scared him profusely. Taking his phone out, Law dialed Penguin. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Penguin, I need you to do something for me." He heard the other agree. "I'm going to take my vacation of two months early. Mostly because I'm still sick and want to make sure I don't get anyone else sick. When it's time, would you take Sabo-ya's stitches out for me?"

"Yes, sir. Captain, is something wrong?" Law didn't want to tell him the truth.

"No. I'm able to move around on my own, but I don't want to get others sick."

"I understand. I hope to see you when you're better. We could go out when you are." Law agreed and they said their goodbyes and hung up. He stayed on the floor. Law didn't want to move.

The sound of keys jingling and the doorknob being jiggled alerted Law that Sabo was back. "Law, why did you lock the door? Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes. I don't need you to help me anymore. I'll be fine for now. Thank you for your help. I appreciate it." Law scooted away from the door. He didn't trust the other. The sound of rain let him know it was still raining outside. There was no answer from the other.

Panicking, Law remembered the balcony. Getting on, Law staggered to the bedroom. Once he was there, he almost screamed. The balcony door was wide open. Panting from fear, Law glanced around the dark room. He was terrified.

The light from the hallway disappeared as the door shut. Gulping, Law turned around to be face to face with Sabo by the door. He didn't look angry or upset. His face was unreadable. "S-Sabo-y-ya?" Law backed away from him.

"What do you know?" Law pressed himself against the far wall while Sabo advanced on him. Putting his hands next to Law's head, Sabo repeated his question for him. "What do you know?"

Gasping for breath, Law stared into Sabo's blue eyes. "E-E-Everything." The look in Sabo's eyes made Law even more terrified.

"Law, I'm not going to take you anywhere." Law was still panicking. "Please, breathe." He turned his head away from Sabo. He didn't understand what was going on with him. "Law, you're going to pass out if you don't take deep breaths." The thoughts of passing out scared him even more.

Before he knew it, Law was on the floor, the other standing over him. Sabo had a worried expression on his face. Before he lost consciousness, he saw undying love in Sabo's eyes. It was something different than the love that Corazon and Doflamingo had in their eyes when they looked at Law.

...

_**Law stared down at the small, adorable creature before him. He knew exactly what it was. A kitten with a broken leg limped over to him. It was raining outside and the kitten was soaking wet. It rubbed against his leg, wanting his attention. Crouching down, Law started to pet it.** _

_**A smile rose to his face as tears gathered in his eyes. "You should come home with me. I'll fix your broken leg for you." The kitten continued to rub on his and mewled at him. He, cautiously, picked it up, being careful of its broken leg, and carried it home.  
** _

_**In the apartment he shared with his dad and uncle, Law set the kitten down on the couch before going to fetch a towel and some things to splint its front paw. He came back to find it in the exact same spot as before. He smiled again. Taking the towel, Law dried the kitten off and then splinted its foot. He was proud of his work. Law was getting better at tending to others.** _

_**The sound of keys made Law fear that Corazon and Doflamingo would hate the kitten. Picking it up, Law went to his room and into the closet, or his safe space. He heard the front door open and the kitten purring in his arms. Law was afraid the one that came home would hear it.** _

_**"Law, are you home?" It was Doflamingo. His fear rose. Law covered himself and the kitten up with a blanket he kept in the closet. He made it look as if they were just something in the bottom of the closet. "Law? Where are you?"** _

_**Doflamingo came into his room and the kitten stopped purring. It was as if it knew to be quiet. The door opened and Law stayed as still as possible. The door closed a moment later. Law felt relieved.** _

**_He uncovered them but stayed in the closet. He liked the feel of the kitten's fur as he stroked it. The fur was soft and reminded him of one of the fluffy pillows on Corazon's bed. It was nice. He laid down and fell asleep with her._ **

**_Shouting awoke Law a little while later. He felt horrible when he heard what they were talking about. "You haven't seen him since this morning?!" Corazon sounded scared and distraught._ **

**_"No. His backpack and other things are here. I just can't find him." Law decided to knock on the wall. He wanted to see how it would turn out._ **

**_"Did you hear that?" His uncle didn't answer. He could hear them move around the house. He knocked again. "Can you tell where it's coming from, Doffy?"_ **

**_He knocked once again. "Yes. Follow me." He waited for them and covered the kitten in his lap up with the blanket. His closet door opened and his guardians were standing there. Law rubbed his eyes from the intensity of the light._ **

**_"Law! I thought you were kidnapped!" He could tell that Corazon was relieved. His uncle also looked relieved. Law stayed where he was. "Is everything okay?"_ **

**_Law felt the movement of the kitten. Fear seized him. "Law, what is in your lap?" The question made Law tense up. He didn't know what to say. Fearing for the kitten's life, Law, quickly, scooped it up and dashed past the two._ **

**_He knew that they were following him. He wanted to keep his new friend safe. Taking a left into the bathroom, Law slammed the door shut before locking it. He sat against the door with his friend in his arms. The knob jiggled. "Law! What's going on?! Open the door! Please!"_ **

**_"I don't want you to hurt her!" Law was careful not to touch her paw. "She's been hurt enough!" There was silence on the other side._ **

**_Law waited for a couple of minutes for someone to say something. "Law, who are you talking about?" It was Doflamingo who asked. He sounded curious._ **

**_Looking down at the black and white creature, Law saw her big, blue eye and green eye looking back at him. He made a decision. Slowly, he unlocked the door and opened it. "I don't want you to hurt her. She's been hurt too much."_ **

**_Corazon and Doflamingo stared at her. Corazon's eyes were wide. He couldn't see the other's. She was so small, helpless, and weak and Law looked ready to cry. "Where did you find her?" Corazon knelt down to get a better look. He went to touch her, but Law moved her out of his way. He was still scared that they would hurt her._ **

**_"She found me while I was walking home." He looked down at her. "She has a broken paw and she was soaking wet. I brought her home, dried her off, and fixed her leg." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please, don't throw her out." They fell down his cheeks. "She... She won't live... much longer," he sobbed._ **

**_Corazon looked worried. "Why do you say that? She looks healthy to me." The tears fell faster and in large amounts._ **

**_"B-Because her... her..." He hugged her to his chest. "Her organs are failing." He rubbed his face into her fur. Law didn't want to let her go. "She... She only has three days left."_ **

**_Doflamingo crouched down and brought Law in for a hug. "We'll make her comfortable. Corazon and I will help you make her last few days the best." Law cried more and more. He just wanted a friend. He was going to lose his first one to a sickness he couldn't cure._ **

**_Three days later, Law awoke to the sound of purring. He was relieved and also worried. He placed his hand on Spirit's head. She looked up at him. He knew she was dying. "Good morning, Spirit." Tears rolled down his face. She crawled up into his lap and licked his hand. The purring stopped a short time after and Law couldn't feel nor hear her heartbeat anymore. He let the tears fall like waves down his face. His first ever friend had passed on to a new life._ **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. The ending made me cry a lot writing it. I would like to know your opinions on this chapter. Yes, Sabo is like his other half. That's why they get along so well. Have a wonderful day, my friends, and I love you all so, so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. There are only two countries in the world that have the colour purple in their flags: Nicaragua and Dominica.**

**2\. A bolt of lightning can reach 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit. That's 5 times hotter than the surface of the sun, which is 10,340 degrees Fahrenheit.**

**3\. There is a village in Russia called Tsovkra where every resident can tightrope walk. It's a tradition that dates back over 100 years but no one knows how it started.**

**4\. When Shakira was in second grade, she was rejected for the school choir because her vibrato was too strong. The music teacher told her that she sounded like a goat.**


	6. He Loves Me?! I Can What?!

**He Loves Me?! I Can What?!**

Law awoke with a start. He held his chest as he sat up. The cute, sweet kitten was nowhere in sight. His fear that Doflamingo had moved her from his bed rose to an almost boiling point. "Spirit?! Cora-san! Spirit's gone!" he shouted. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought of his best friend gone hit him like a ton of bricks. 

The door to the room opened and a man who looked a lot like Corazon stepped in. "Law, are you okay? Who's Spirit?" Law's eyes widened at his words. _Cora-san doesn't remember?! Is he lying to me?!_

"S-Spirit! The kitten that I brought home!" Fear was written across his face. "Did Doffy do something with her?!" His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out things that well. The addition that the room was dark and him crying didn't help in the slightest. 

"I don't know." The man sat on the bed next to him. A hand was placed on his forehead."You're burning up. We need to get that to go away fast. I already gave you medicine but it doesn't seem to be working." The man took his hand and helped him out of the bed. He stumbled after him as they made it to what looked like a bathroom. The guy turned on the shower and pulled Law into the shower with him. 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Law hated the cold water. It burned his skin like a bitch. The door was shut after him. Law started to scratch, pull, and punch anything within his reach. "It burns! I promise I'll be good! I don't want to go into the tube again!" He was fighting for his life at this point. 

"LAW! Look at me!" He stopped struggling and lifted his head. His vision cleared enough and he saw Sabo. Fear hit him like a wave. The talk with Corazon entered his mind and he backed away from him. 

"No... I... I don't want to... to go back." He pressed himself against the shower door. To say that Law was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. Sabo followed him until he was pressed between the glass and Sabo's body. 

"Law, I'm not going to take you anywhere," he said. Law wanted to believe him but he knew his reason for being there. 

"Isn't that why you're here?! To take me back so that they could finish what they started?!" Law started to pound his fists on his chest. He didn't care if he was hurt or not. Law wanted to hate Sabo. He wanted him to go away and never come back. But at the same time... he couldn't hate him at all. He didn't want him to ever leave him. It was a war between the two sides of him. 

"I... I escaped when I was ten. They had finished their experiments but they had failed." Law was confused. "I wasn't supposed to have emotions. I was supposed to kill without mercy, without a care." A smile came to his face. "I had them all. I was and still am human." He brought his face closer to Law's. Law shrank back. "When they injected me with some of your blood, I had to find you. I wanted to find you for different reasons than why they wanted me to." Sabo placed his head on Law's shoulder. "I love you. I have loved you since I was eight. I feel everything you feel." 

Law started to cry. He wanted to believe him. He really did. "Why?" he choked out. He didn't understand anything. He was so confused. _Sabo-ya... loves me? We just met like a week ago. How?_ "How can you say you love me? You know nothing about me." 

He was embraced by Sabo. Law continued to cry as he was held. "Because you're my other half. They wanted to make more of us. They wanted us to be able to make more." Law started to push him away. Sabo was talking nonsense. 

"That's impossible. I'm a male and so are you." He continued to push at him. "Men can't reproduce. We can't carry children." Sabo wouldn't let him go. It was as if he did, he would lose him. 

"That's where we're different." Law stopped to look up at Sabo. He could only see the side of his face. "You went through an experiment that I didn't." Law's eyes widened. "You can reproduce but only with me like that." Law stopped moving and trying to push him away entirely. He tried to process what he was told. 

He couldn't believe it. "I... I can... can bear... children?" Sabo nodded as he continued to embrace Law. His face was right next to his. His breath blew across his neck. "Wh-Why? Why... me?" 

"Because you're special." Sabo never let him go. He cut the water off and opened the glass door. Law was weak in the knees so he just let Sabo walk him out of the shower. He did let him go when they got back to the room, though. 

Taking off the shirt, Law saw his bandages. He went over to Sabo and undid them. Seeing the stitches, Law knew that they were ready to be removed. He went back to the bathroom and got some scissors. He went back to Sabo and took out the stitches from his shoulder and stomach. Law said nothing as he worked. He was still in shock and running mostly on autopilot. 

Before he could walk away from him, Sabo grabbed his arm. Law was still in his wet clothes. "Sabo-ya, I have to get out of my clothes. I'll get even sicker if I don't." Sabo still didn't let him go. Bringing his face closer to his, Sabo kissed Law. It was loving and at the same time, it was quick. 

After, Law moved away but he noticed something. His head felt lighter, as if he was floating on air. He almost fell over but Sabo caught him before he could hit the ground. His body wouldn't listen to him and his limbs felt like jiggly Jell-O. It was a different and concerning feeling. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you like this." Sabo picked him up and brought him over to the bed. He laid a towel down before placing the other down. Law looked up at him. 

"Wh-What did... y-you do t-to... me?" Law was more than concerned as to what had happened to his body. His body wouldn't do as he wanted and his head felt light but heavy at the same time. It was as if he was paralyzed by the kiss. 

"My kisses can help you if you get sick but it works differently than I thought." Sabo got up and went through his dresser. He helped Law dry off and change before sitting next to him and playing with his drying hair. "Right now, I believe your body's fighting the sickness that has invaded your body, and to do that, it made you unable to use your body properly." 

"So, I'm sort of paralyzed?" Sabo nodded. 

"You could say that. Your body's just fighting the sickness so that you can go back to normal." He laid down beside Law. "You should get some more rest while it works. It will pass the time quicker." 

Huffing, Law obeyed and closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered to what he was going to do when he was fine again. He wanted to attack Sabo but knew that they would be evenly matched. His thoughts left his mind as he drifted off to sleep. 

... 

_**"Dad?" Law tugged on Corazon's pants' leg. He rubbed his eyes with his hands as the man looked down at him. He was smiling kindly as Law stopped his rubbing.** _

_**"Yes, Law?" He had been working on his reports for his job. He was, now, focused on his son.** _

_**"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He had his pillow in one hand and stuffed polar bear in the other. It was a cute sight for a thirteen-year-old.** _

_**"Sure. I'm still working right now, but I'll join you as soon as I'm done," the man compromised with him. Law nodded and made his way over to the large bed. His uncle was working late that night and Law was thankful that his dad was willing to let him sleep with him.** _

_**Law fell asleep and was awoken a little bit later by someone getting in the bed with him. He knew that it was Corazon and he was pulled to his chest. It was warm and reminded him of a woman from his dreams. He fell back asleep within minutes.** _

_**He was awoken again to the bed moving and another person getting in on the other side of him. "What am I to do with you two?" It was his uncle. The man got situated and Law felt a large hand grab one of his small ones. He wrapped his fingers around the hand and squeezed it. "Goodnight, Corazon. Goodnight, my darling Law." With that, Law fell asleep with a big small on his face, hugged up to Corazon's chest, and holding Doflamingo's hand.** _

... 

There was warmth when Law woke up again. His body was still groggy and his movements were slow. He lifted his head and saw that Sabo was curled up beside him with his arms around Law's waist. Law sighed as he lifted his hand and slowly moved Sabo's arms from his body. 

Getting up, Law stood on shaky legs as he walked to the bathroom. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand as he passed by it. He shut and locked the bathroom door after entering. Looking into the mirror, Law saw that he wasn't sick anymore, but his body was still recovering. 

Moving to sit on the toilet, Law dialed a number. It rang for a few moments before it was answered. "Law, what's wrong? You haven't called me nor Corazon in four days. 

"I was preoccupied with my sickness for four days. I've been in and out of sleep in those days." He took a deep breath. "Sabo-ya's still here." 

"I told you to get him out of your house! He's a bad person!" Law rubbed his head as he listened to his uncle rave and rant about how Sabo was a bad person and that he should get him out as soon as he could. 

"Doflamingo..." He stopped his ranting when he said his name. "I... I don't know what to do," he confessed. He was telling the truth. His heart was telling him that Sabo was telling the truth and that he should also listen to his father and uncle. 

"What do you mean? Is everything alright?" His uncle sounded worried about him. 

"Sabo-ya told me that he isn't here to take me back." He didn't know how to tell him about the other thing he said so he didn't. "He said that he had broken out of that place and that he's a failed experiment." 

"He could also be lying to you." He heard him sigh heavily. "Just... take some time to think it over if you really are considering him. Call Corazon to get his opinion first, if you want." Law agreed and they hung up. Law dialed Corazon's number. It rang once before it was picked up. 

"Law! Are you alright?! You're still home, right?!" Law had to hold the phone away from his ear as to not go deaf from his father's crying and yelling. 

"Yes. I'm alright and I'm still at home." He went quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you something you don't know about me and I don't want Doflamingo to know about?" He knew it sounded strange coming from him, but his dad would probably listen to what he had to say anyway. It was just how he was. 

"Sure. I'm here for you always." Law knew it was going to freak him out and that he was going to warn him of something. 

"I can have children." There was silence for a good few minutes between them. 

"Of course, you can. You're a human, after all." Law sighed. He didn't understand what he meant. "Just watch who you have them with." 

"Cora-san, I can have children." There was shorter silence but it was silent once again. "I can bear children." More silence followed after that from Corazon. Law felt worried about Corazon. _Have I freaked him out too much?_

"Law, are you saying that you can get pregnant?" Corazon sounded stunned. Law didn't expect anything less when he had called to tell him that. 

"Yes. I can get pregnant but only by Sabo-ya. They wanted more of us." Law rubbed the back of his head. "Also, Sabo-ya's still here and he told me that he doesn't want to take me back." 

"How do you know he's telling the truth? He could be lying to you." Law felt like Doflamingo and Corazon were on one side of the scale while Sabo was on the other side. Both were teetering. They weren't at the same level and he didn't think that they would ever be balanced. His heart was hurting and his mind was spinning with what he thought was right and wrong. It was a lot to sort through. 

"Because... my heart is telling me that it's the truth." He had always followed what he was told by both his heart and what his family had said was right. 

"Well, you have never been wrong when you followed your heart." He sighed deeply. "Just... don't get pregnant anytime soon. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet." Law chuckled at that statement. "I'm only thirty-nine." Law rolled his eyes. 

"I'll try. It's not like I'm going to try to get pregnant." With that, they hung up. Law went back to the room to find Sabo still in the bed asleep. He got back in the bed and laid down. Sabo wrapped his arms back around Law and pressed his body into his with his face right on Law's neck. Law played with his hair until the darkness of sleep took him away again. 

**I love you all and hope you like this new chapter. Please, tell me what you think. Have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - Law might get pregnant somewhere in the future. Just saying. Might end up that way.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Per capita, the happiest countries in the world also rank highest in terms of consumers of antidepressants.**

**2\. Even though Irish is the official languag** **e of Ireland, Polish is more widely spoken.**

**3\. There's a bar in Yukon that serves a "Sourtoe cocktail". It consists of a shot of whiskey with a human toe floating in the glass. An estimated 60,000 people have had it.**

**4\. The Stockholm archipelago has more islands than the Pacific Ocean at around 30,000.**


	7. Talking and Unexpected Visit

**Talking and Unexpected Visit**

The smell of something delicious and mouthwatering awoke Law from his well-deserved sleep. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes as he yawned. As soon as he was done with that, he opened his eyes to see what was going on around him. The light from the morning sun shone through his windows, letting him know that he slept all through the night.

Looking over to the side of the bed, he found it empty. That confused him. _Wasn't Sabo-ya sleeping next to me last night? Where did he go?_ He threw the blanket off of himself before standing up. Law was amazed as he stood there.

"Huh. I guess he was right. I don't feel sick anymore. Not at all." It made him ecstatic to know that. A smile came to his face. "I'm not sick anymore. He cured me."

Walking to the kitchen where the smell was coming from, he was relieved to find Sabo in there. He was cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Law. Did you sleep well?" the man asked as he flipped a pancake. A plate of them was on the counter to his right.

"Good morning. Yeah. I had great sleep. How about you?" he responded as he sat down at the table. Sabo turned to him with a big smile.

"I enjoyed my sleep a lot. Better than I've had in my whole life." Law's face heated up at the smile on his face. He didn't want to admit it, but Sabo looked cute and handsome when he smiled like that. "I didn't expect you to be up so soon, to tell you the truth. I wanted to finish cooking before you got up."

"Oh." He looked away. Then, he remembered the other two brothers. "How long have you been staying with me?" 

  
"Since the day you called your friend. So, about a week or so." Law's eyes widened. "If you're wondering and worried about Luffy and Ace, they know where I am and that I'm with you. I go back home every so often to check in on them. They don't mind as long as I call every day."

A silence gathered between them. It wasn't uncomfortable nor was it tense. The silence was more on the lines of being one that let him think. He appreciated it. Law needed time to think about what was going on and what Sabo told him yesterday. He even told Corazon about it.

"Sabo-ya..."

"Yes?"

"What happens now?" he asked.

"..." Sabo stopped cooking for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You know. What happens between us now?" Law felt awkward about talking about it now. He'd never had this kind of conversation with another person before. Not Corazon, Doflamingo, or even his own friends. It felt more than just odd.

"Whatever you want to happen. I'm not going to force you to do anything," he started as he went back to cooking. "If you want to go further, I'm here for you. If you want to wait a bit, I won't rush you. You need to come to that conclusion for yourself."

Law was quiet. He thought about that. _What do I want now? Cora-san said that he'd support whatever decision I make. I haven't even talked to Doflamingo about it. What should I do? I'm not sure what I want._ He sighed. "I don't... I don't know yet."

"That's just fine. I'll wait for you." Law thanked him as he continued to think about it. Then, a thought hit him.

"Sabo-ya. How old were you when they started their experiments on you?" He wanted to know if they started as young as him or later.

"They started when I was only a few months old." Law paled. That was almost exactly around the same time they started with him. "My parents were paid to let them do it. They're greedy and gladly took the money for them to start."

"I see." 

"You were already gone when they started." Law asked him how he knew about that. "Because I looked in their records when I was old enough to read and understand."

"What did you find out?"

"I found out about you. They had a lot of notes about you and what they wanted to put in me. Since they never finished all of your procedures, they wanted to see how they would work, so they used me." He put another pancake on the stack of others. Law was surprised that he was willing to share this with him.

"What else did you find?"

"I found out about the test they did on you. A note said that they weren't going to do that same one on me." Law nodded. He didn't know what else to do. That was the one that gave him the ability to have children. "When I was eight, they made a serum that had some of your blood mixed in it. When they injected in me and it kicked in, I knew exactly where you were and what you were feeling at the time. I think..." Sabo turned to him with a plate piled high with pancakes in his hands. "I think it established a link between you and me when they did that."

"That would explain a lot of things." Law watched him set the plate dow. There was already a lot of other things on the table. He sat across from him, in the seat that Doflamingo had the day he got sick. "But can you explain something to me?"

"What would you like to know about?"

"I can't remember pretty much anything before my twelfth birthday. It's as if those memories are completely gone." He thought about it for a minute before speaking his mind again. "Well, not completely gone. My memories of those times do come back in dreams."

"I think you're suppressing them." Law cocked his head to the side. He sounded just like Corazon. Sabo filled two empty plates with a little of everything when but bread on one. He handed that one to Law. "If they weren't good years in your life, your mind will suppress them for you, so they won't bother you anymore. It's just a coping mechanism. Something a lot of people do." 

"I understand that. But it frustrates me because I want to remember everything. I don't care if they were horrible or traumatizing. I just want to know what I'm missing," he voiced his issue. "It's as if I'm trying to hide a part of me from myself. I don't like that."

"If they're coming back in your dreams, your mind might be letting you get bits and pieces to see if you're ready to know. I'm not saying you aren't by any means. I'm just saying that's probably how your body and mind might feel about it." Sabo took a bite of a pancake. "It's something people do to help themselves."

Law sighed. "I guess that's fine then." He started eating too. "It just bothers me a lot is all. I don't want to do that."

Sabo tried to reassure him even more. Law appreciated his effort because he was understanding how his body was working more. He'd never been the kind to accept anything new being told to him about his body. Law thought he knew everything about himself. Now, he was rethinking that whole concept he made because of Sabo.

After breakfast, they sat on the couch together. Sabo was flipping through channels while Law sat against him. The younger man had an arm around him. It made him feel safe. He was in between Sabo's legs while the other laid out across the couch. It was nice and he was okay with it.

Sabo had asked him to stop putting the -ya at the end of his name. Law inquired why because it was just how he said things. After a bit of back and forth about it, Law agreed with him that he'd only call him by his name without the extra part.

Law was fine with their situation now. Corazon said it was up to him, so he wasn't bothered about it anymore. Doflamingo, however, was another thing. The man was always so protective of him. Enough to where he was embarrassed to be seen in public with him or even let others know that he was his uncle.

"Law, who were the people you were calling during the days you were sick?"

That question came out of nowhere. He understood his curiosity, though. "My uncle and dad."

"I read that your parents were dead. What happened?" Law tensed up this time at the mention of his biological parents. Of course, the other two told him that they died when he was only a couple of months old. That's when his conversation with Corazon came back to him.

"They were killed so I could be used in those experiments. Cora-san and Doflamingo were supposed to be in charge of me if anything happened to them. They didn't get me until I was around four or so." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I wasn't finished. They rescued me because they could complete their work."

"I know. I just didn't know who the ones that saved you were." Law nodded, his body relaxing against him again. "I'm glad they got you out."

"I agree. From what my dreams show me, they really messed me up."

"What do you mean?"

"In one of my dreams, I was young. I think around seven or so." Law remembered the school. "A kid punched me one day. So, I punched him back. I, accidentally, broke his arm. I had no idea that I had until the principal told me." Law cringed. "I didn't feel anything while she talked to me. I wasn't angry that I got hit, I didn't feel guilty for breaking the kid's arm, nor was I afraid of getting in trouble. I just felt... bored. I didn't understand it."

"So, you didn't have emotions for a while?" Sabo suggested.

"I don't know. I only got worried when they said they were going to inform Cora-san and Doflamingo about it." He sagged against him. "When I got home, they were arguing about what happened. I think I only had emotions towards them. I guess it was because I had a bond with them and not anyone else."

"That could be the case. You're more emotional with the ones you love and care about than others," was Sabo's reasoning. "If you care about people, you're more likely to express your feelings with them than people you don't."

"I see." Law pressed closer to him.

"Also, are those their actual names? Your guardians."

"For Doflamingo, yes. That's his original, real name. For Cora-san, no. His real name is Rosinante. I just grew up calling him Cora-san. It's a nickname from Corazon that I adopted." Sabo seemed confused. Somehow, he could tell. "He's sometimes an undercover agent. He said that name to me a few times and I adopted it with my twist on it. It suits him because he wears a shirt with hearts on it and a hat with them at the ends."

Sabo's body tensed up. "Does he wear a black, feather coat?" Now, it as Law's turn to be shocked.

"You... You know him?" You could hear the surprise in his voice. "How? Where did you meet him?"

"I've never spoken to him," he clarified. "I did see him a few years ago, though."

"Where?"

"At the facility. The place went to hell after I escaped and now it's abandoned. I went to go see it because I wondered what happened to them." Law waited for him to finish. "When I was walking through the halls, I saw a light under a closed door. When I opened it a bit to peek in, I saw him pouring over the files there."

"That's how he found out about you," Law commented.

"Probably. He was in the director's office. I guess he was looking for answers about you or even me. I don't really know. Never asked nor let him know I was there. But I think he found out what he needed. He was gone when I finished my walk through the place." Law nodded.

"Did they ever put you in a tube?"

"No. I remember you shouting something about that. What did they do?"

"I'm not quite sure. I just remember that I was in a tube and left there for days. Every so often, water would fill a bit of the area each time." Law felt uneasy about it. "I don't remember it covering my head, but it did go up to my chin. I'm scared to take showers sometimes, I don't like to swim often, and I'm terrified to be trapped where water can enter and fill up."

"I can see why." They got closer as they continued to watch TV. The atmosphere went back to being relaxed and comfortable. Law had told Sabo about his vacation since he was still considered 'sick' to the hospital. That seemed to make the other glad to hear it. He felt happy, too.

A little while later, his front door opened without warning. "Law, where are you? We need to talk." That voice made him tense up. The good vibe that had been there was now shattered as he walked into the living room.

Doflamingo stood in the room while the other two were still on the couch. Nothing was said between all three as they looked at each other. Law was trying to realize and figure out how the hell he got in. _He doesn't have any keys to my apartment. I never gave him any of the copies I made. Only Cora-san and my friends have a copy. That's only four. Sabo has one now from Penguin. Where the fuck did he get one?_

"What's the meaning of this?! What's going on here?!" Law wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He didn't want Doflamigno to find out like this. _Gods, strike me down now or let me disappear into oblivion. How do I tell him?_

**I'm really sorry about not coming back to this sooner. Please, forgive me. I hope it's good. Please, let me know what you think. Have a gracious day and I love you all so, so, so much. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - I tore a tendon in my foot. I can't walk properly on it because of that. Not to disgust any of you but I'd like to explain the feeling of it. It feels as if the muscles and my skin are rubbing across the bone. Almost as if the tendon snapped and is allowing that to happen. It does that when I curl my toes. Thought I'd just share something like that.**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. December 3rd is known as "Roof Over Your Head Day" - a day to be grateful of what we have in life!**

**2\. Alaska is the only state in America that can be typed on one row of a traditional English QWERTY keyboard**

**3\. Michael Jackson's shiny glove was actually just a modified golf glove.**

**4\. The spiked dog collar was invented by the Ancient Greeks to protect their dogs from wolf attacks.**


	8. Uncle's Visit

**Uncle's Visit**

The atmosphere in the room was tense as Doflamingo waited for Law's response to his question. Sabo, on the other hand, just tightened his arms around his body. Law knew it was because he didn't know who he was nor why Doflamingo was so pissed off. He didn't trust him, to be frank.

"I'm waiting. What's going on here?" Doflamingo repeated. Law knew his face was pale because of how the other found out.

"Um..." Law tried to figure out what to say. "Did... Did C-Cora-san not tell you?" he asked. It was obvious that the other man hadn't. Not from how Doflamingo yelled at them or from the shocked and furious expression he wore.

"Tell me what?"

"S-Sabo... um..." It was hard trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say without bothering him too much.

"I'm staying," Sabo spoke up. Law looked back at him. He hadn't expected the other man to respond.

"No. You're leaving. Law was supposed to have gotten you out of here already," Doflamingo retorted.

Law removed himself from Sabo's arm before standing up. "Alright. No one's leaving right now," he announced in a stern tone. He wanted to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. That was something he didn't want to happen. Especially not with Doflamingo. "Doflamingo, what're you doing here, anyway? How did you get in?"

His uncle looked at him. Law could tell that he was glaring at him. "Corazon told me he was still here. I came to check to see if it was true," he said matter-of-factly. It made Law want to shrink back. But he also realized that he wasn't told everything. "One of your friends gave me their key because I told them I was worried about you since you've been sick."

"Which one gave you a key?" Law was worried he had intimidated them to get it.

"It was the one with the orca hat with glasses. Don't remember his name." _He got the key from Shachi. That's great. Now, I have to get both Shachi and Penguin their keys back. Just perfect._

Sabo stood up behind him. "Give me his key back. You should've just called me." Law held out his hand for the key. Doflamingo didn't do anything. "Give. Me. The. Key. Back," he said through gritted teeth. The guy was always stubborn and aggravating.

"Not until you tell me what's going on here," Doflamingo countered. Law rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. I deserve to know. I bet you told Corazon about it. Haven't you?" Law gave him a shocked expression. His jaw was dropped, too. "I thought so. You always tell him things before me.

"Doflamingo... I don't really feel like talking about it right now." It wasn't entirely true. It was an awkward and kind of embarrassing thing to talk about. But he wanted to so he'd stop being hostile toward Sabo. It upset him.

"We will. Why is he still here?" Law sighed. The man was so thick in the head that he couldn't realize things around him.

"Law and I are a couple." That made Law's eyes widened as he snapped his head around to look at Sabo. The guy seemed relaxed but guarded at the same time. Almost as if he was expecting Doflamingo to attack either one of them.

It was silent for a while. Law thought he'd die from the quietness that gathered if it hadn't been for the TV still going. That was a plus. Other than that, you, probably, could've heard a pin drop in the room. It was a little unnerving. 

Then, Doflamingo blew up. "WHAT?! Law! What is he talking about?!" He looked back at his uncle. The veins on his forehead were bulging and he looked pissed. Law knew it was better to back off and let him get some space.

He made Sabo back up to the other side of the couch. The good thing was that Doflamingo didn't follow them nor did he yell at them for moving away. Law knew that he was aware that he was dangerous when angered. That was a reason to back off from him when that happened.

"Now, calm down. We'll talk about it when you do that," Law said. He went to sit down on the couch. Sabo did so before him, and he wound up sitting in his lap. He hoped it wouldn't anger the man. Law learned that small things could set him off.

Doflamingo let out a huff before sitting down in a chair next to the couch. Law watched him try to relax. He saw that he wasn't wearing his shoes. That was nice to know. After a while, his uncle seemed to be relaxing around them. It was reassuring.

"Okay. Now, why is Sabo still here and what did he mean by you two are a couple now?" The man spoke with a much calmer tone of voice and didn't shout at them this time. It didn't even sound like he was being rude at all.

"For starters, Sabo escaped the facility when he was ten and he was a failed experiment," Law started. Doflamingo nodded at that. He was thankful he didn't question him on that. "Come to find out, they made it to where Sabo was supposed to come find me and bring me back. Our meeting in the hospital was a complete and utter coincidence, though."

"I see. We thought he was coming to take you back."

"I know. He never wanted to do that. Sabo just wanted to find me. Never wanted to take me back there. Not even if they told him to."

"Is this true?" Doflamingo aimed his question at the man behind him.

"Yes. My mission was supposed to be to find him and bring him back. But that wasn't what I had in mind nor wanted to do. I just wanted to find him and stay with him. Just the thought of going back to those monsters makes me sick," Sabo replied.

"Anyway, since I got sick, he wanted to help me out. He, probably, overheard the conversation I had with Penguin after you left that day. He gave Sabo his key to my house." Doflamingo nodded again. "Ever since then, he's been taking care of me. When you and Cora-san were telling me not to trust him, I was really confused."

"I understand that. But we really did think he was here to take you back. Corazon read the documents on him along with yours." Law sighed.

"I know. Sabo saw him one day in the facility." The man behind him nodded to confirm it. "Back to before. After he took care of me for a few days, he nursed me back to health. And I found out a few things about what they did to me in the facility."

Doflamingo seemed to perk up at that. "Law, what did you find out? What did they do to you?"

Law took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I... I can have children," he blurted out. It was uncomfortable and very awkward to say. Especially if the other didn't understand at first. Like Corazon.

The other man didn't do anything for a few minutes. Law was waiting for him to blow up. The tension that was gathering in his body was almost getting to be too much. It was nerve-wracking to sit in the stillness of the room. Sabo had cut the TV off so they could hear each other clearly.

After a while, Doflamingo spoke again. "Isn't it normal for a man to be able to have children?" he asked. Law realized that he was thinking just like Corazon did. _This is how I know they're brothers. They think alike sometimes. Very rare most of the time._

He let out another heavy sigh. "That's not what I mean," he responded. Doflamingo cocked his head to the side. "What I meant is that I can get pregnant." He waited for something to happen.

"And it'll only happen if it's with me," Sabo interjected with that information. Law felt his face heat up at the mention of that. It was embarrassing to tell his uncle about it. The guy wasn't one to accept things like that at first. He even got upset when Law told him that he'd gotten a love letter in high school. That was a problem he had with him when he was a teenager.

"So, what you're saying is that you can get pregnant but only if it's with him?" he asked. Sabo answered with a nod. "And you already told Corazon about it, right?"

"Yes. He was the first one out of you two that I told about that." Doflamingo gave a small nod of his head. Law knew that he was thinking. That wasn't always a good thing.

It wasn't long before the older man let out a defeated, heavy sigh. "Alright. I see. Since nothing's happened since he's been here, I guess it's fine. But, I don't want to be a great uncle yet. That means you need to use protection when you decide to go that far." Law's face turned a dark shade of red. He hadn't expected him to say that. "If you're happy this way, I guess I am too. I really can't change your mind, nor do I want to upset you. It's just going to take me a bit to get used to this."

"Th-Thanks." He looked away from him. Law was very anxious about what they were talking about. And he'd never heard those words come from him. It was nice to know he was trying to keep him happy. 

"I'm leaving now. I have to be back at the company tomorrow. There's going to be a meeting happening in the morning." Doflamingo rose from the chair. "I'll come visit again when I can. Have a good day."

Then, Law remembered. He rose from Sabo's lap and walked over to the man before he could leave the living room. "Not so fast, Doflamingo. I want the key you got from my friend back," Law started as he held out his hand. "Remember? I never gave you a key to this particular apartment."

A grin came to his face as he got it out of his pocket. "Aw. Come on. Can't you give your uncle a key at some point? Please? Corazon and three of your friends have one." Law rolled his eyes as he shook his head. The key was placed in his hand.

"When I was in my last apartment, I gave you one. When I came home from work one night, Baby 5, Buffalo, Giolla, Dellinger, and Trebol were at my house. They were redecorating it. That's why I don't trust you with a key. They'll just get you to let them borrow it," Law explained his point.

"Oh well. They want to come visit anyway. What should I tell them?"

"Hell no. Baby 5 tried to hit on me with the other four. It's really uncomfortable when they're around." Doflamingo looked surprised.

"They hit on you?" he inquired.

"Yes. The last time they 'visited' I had my ass groped twenty times in only two hours. I don't appreciate it. They're not allowed over anymore."

"Got it. I'll talk to them about that." Law thanked him before he left the house.

Law turned around to see Sabo staring at him with a horrified look on his face. "What?" He was confused and concerned about what was wrong with the younger man. _Was it something I said?_

"You had five people fill you up twenty times in only two hours?" Sabo questioned. Law realized what the problem was.

"Yeah. Even though I expressed that I didn't like any of them in that way, they still did it." He plopped down on the couch next to him. He was tired. That was normal when being with his uncle. "They all work with Doflamingo. As far as I know, Doflamingo is the CEO, Trebol is one of the executives of the company, Baby 5 and Buffalo are part of human resources, and Giolla is one of the managers along with Dellinger. All of them know me because of Doflamingo. There's more but I don't see them often."

"Okay." Law looked over at Sabo. "Then, why did they try to redecorate your house? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Because they like to redecorate things. I don't agree with what they like. They don't listen to me." Sabo nodded. "Yeah. I never really got along with them. Doflamingo just wanted them to leave him alone about visiting me." Sabo was quiet for a moment. He turned to look at the TV. Law felt him scoot closer. He almost jumped off the couch when he felt a hand on his ass. "Sabo?! What're you doing?!"

The guy grinned at him. His hand was never moved from his ass. "I have to admit, your butt is very nice. No wonder they kept groping it." Law felt his face heat up again. He reached over and grabbed a pillow. Once he had it, Law shoved it onto his face.

"Remove your hand. That wasn't an invitation to touch it," Law said as he pushed it more. He could hear the other laughing.

"But, we're a couple, right? I should be able to do it." His face got even hotter.

"Not unless I say it's fine. And you can't do it in public. I won't have people look at me weirdly," Law compromised. He didn't want to have strange looks thrown at him because of it. Sabo began to push back on the pillow. 

"Okay. I understand. I won't grab your butt unless I ask first, and you say it's okay." Law grunted. Then, the pillow was snatched from his hands. In a blur of movement, he found himself being kissed. "But you never said anything about kisses," Sabo teased when he pulled back.

Law glared at him. He punched his arm. That just made Sabo laugh again. Soon enough, he was laughing with him. It was welcoming to have the other around sometimes. Law felt as if he could let out who he really was and get along.

After a while, they found themselves laying on the couch. Law was laying on top of Sabo while watching the TV with him once again. It was comfortable and he was starting to fall asleep. The sun was down, and they were enjoying the company of each other.

Instead of paying attention to the TV, though, Law was thinking. _When we do have sex, what'll happen? We'll have to use a condom, but what else? How will this all work out? What if the condom busts? What'll we do then?_ His thoughts were kind of worrying him, but he concluded that they'd deal with it when that happened. _When will that be, though? I don't know. Am I ready? Maybe._

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know. I don't know how to feel about it. I could've done better, but I also could've done worse. Anyway, have a terrific day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Kanye West's song " _Hey Mama_ " was dedicated to his mother, who died in 2007 after complications with plastic surgery.**

**2\. More than 90% of survivors of the 9/11 terror attacks delayed evacuation to save their work, shut down computers, change shoes, or visit the bathroom.**

**3\. Queen Elizabeth saved up post-war clothing ration coupons in order to pay for her wedding dress in 1947.**

**4\. Sweden has the most islands in the word, with 221,800 islands.**


	9. Date at the Bar

**Date at the Bar**

It'd been about a week or so since Doflamingo's random check-up visit and that Law had accepted his relationship with Sabo. The guy only left him long enough to go check on his brothers. He didn't mind and would just find something to occupy his time while he was gone.

Since Law was on vacation, he had a lot of time to kill. Most of it was spent with his new boyfriend, who was also on his own vacation. He stopped scrubbing at the plate in his hands at that thought. _Boyfriend. I have a boyfriend now. And we're pretty much living together. I guess that's what you can call us. Boyfriends._

He went back to washing the rest of the dishes. They took turns making meals and washing dishes. If Law cooked breakfast, Sabo would make lunch, leaving Law to do dinner and the other way around. If one cooked, the other would wash the dishes after. It was a very good system they created together. He didn't mind at all.

At the moment, Sabo was sitting at the dining table. The guy was messing with his phone. He seemed to do that every so often. "Are you texting your brothers?" Law asked aloud as he finished the dishes. He dried his hands off before going to sit across from him.

"Yeah. Luffy's giving Ace a few problems right now," he said, not looking up from texting. "He got into another fight at school. I'm just hoping they don't kick him out from how many fights he seems to get himself into."

"I see." Law folded his arms onto the table before laying his head on top of them. It still felt weird to be in a relationship with the younger man. Law was trying to get used to it because he didn't want to upset the guy by seeming nervous. Though, he guessed that Sabo knew he was a little new to it.

After a few minutes, Sabo locked his phone before placing it on the table. Law could hear him do it. "So, what do you want to do?" was asked. Law thought about that question.

 _What do I want to do? There really isn't much here that we can do. We could watch TV together again. But I don't know what to watch with him._ He gave off a mental sigh. _We've been doing all the things couples do except go on dates. I haven't decided to go on one yet._

"I don't know," he mumbled out. It was nice to just sit around the house with him. He didn't need much to be happy. That was why he had little to do in his apartment. The most you could do was watch TV, read books, or sleep. Those small things were all he did on his days off. Law never really went out much other than with his friends or to go on walks.

"Why don't we go to a bar?" Sabo offered.

Law lifted his head to stare at the man. He raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "You mean as in a date?" he questioned. He really wasn't against it, to be honest. It was a good idea.

"Well, yeah. We can go get drinks. Plus, we've been in the house ever since you got sick. Don't you want to go out and get some fresh air instead of being cooped up in here?" The other gave him a big smile. Law couldn't say no to him. It just felt wrong to do it.

"Sure. You head home and get dressed. I'm going to take a shower and get ready here," Law said. He pushed back from the table before standing up. "Also, tell your brothers I said hello when you get there."

"Alright." Sabo stood and grabbed his phone off the table before walking up to him. Law allowed him to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I won't be long. See you in a bit."

"Got it." With that, Sabo left the house. Law's face felt like it was on fire. He still got embarrassed when showing affection to the younger man. Mainly because it made him feel awkward.

Shaking his head, he headed to his room to set out some clothes for after his shower. Once that was done, he made his way to the bathroom. Law was thinking about a lot of things at that moment. Most were about his outing with Sabo.

Once he was inside the bathroom, he stripped his clothes. Looking in the mirror, he smiled. There were two reasons as to why he did that. One was because he was happy nothing had changed about himself. Another was that he was Sabo's boyfriend. Only the other man would see him naked again.

Turning away from the mirror, Law turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. As soon as it was, he stepped in and sighed in contentment at the feeling of the hot water running over his body. He'd taken showers every day after being cured. But Sabo had asked a few times to shower with him. Law declined every time.

"Maybe I'll shower with him tomorrow," he said aloud. He nodded. "Yeah. I don't see a problem in letting him do that."

As he thought about their relationship, Law bathed and washed his hair. Their relationship was like any other couple. They did what each other enjoyed and even some things one did but the other did. It was just to get along. Law didn't mind getting another key specifically for Sabo. He just hoped that Doflamingo wouldn't go to him to get the key if he found out.

When Law was done with his shower, he shut the water off before getting out. He grabbed a fluffy, white towel off the towel rack before drying his hair off and putting it around his waist. Now, he had to go get dressed before Sabo decided to show up at that moment.

Exiting the bathroom, Law didn't hear the younger one in the house. _That's good. I don't want to make him wait for me._ He went over to his clothes on the bed before getting dressed. Law hummed a tune as he proceeded to put his clothes on.

His clothes consisted of a pair of bright pink underwear, a pair of white pants with black spots, a pure white long-sleeve shirt, his hat, his black boots, and a solid black overcoat. He thought it was a good outfit to wear. It was, after all, getting chilly out. Also, the outfit was nice to go out to drink in. Although, it was very brightly coloured.

As soon as he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys off his dresser, he heard the front door open and shut. "I'm bac. Are you ready to go?" Sabo announced. Law gave a small smile. _I can't wait to go out with him. He sounds really eager to go._

Walking to the living room, he saw Sabo standing there, dressed in a different outfit. He had on a nice, white, button-up shirt under a light blue coat, a pair of black pants, and his normal boots. Law thought he looked really good with his outfit.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Law answered as he got out of his thoughts. Sabo turned around and stared at him for a moment. it made him a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"It's... It's nothing." Sabo smiled but Law could tell that he was hiding something. Choosing not to address it at the time, they walked out of the house, and Law locked up before they started their walk to the bar. The two held hands as they made their way down the street. He was a little embarrassed to hold it even though it was getting dark out. It still made him self-conscious even though nobody, probably, could see.

The walk to the bar Sabo wanted to go to was short. Law wasn't bothered. If they got wasted, it was a short walk, and they could get there in about ten minutes. Looking at the name, he wasn't surprised that it was the popular bar his friends told him about.

Entering, Sabo was greeted by the woman behind the bar. "Sabo, how are you doing?" she asked, walking over to them. Law thought it was odd that she knew him. _Is he a regular here?_

"I'm fine. How about you and Rayleigh?" Now, Law was sure that they knew each other somehow. 

"We're doing great. What about your two brothers? I haven't seen Luffy nor Ace in quite a while." They sat at the bar in front of her before Sabo answered the woman.

"Well, Luffy's been busy with school and Ace with work." The woman nodded, seeming to understand. "I've had my own stuff I've been occupied with."

"I see you have a very handsome man with you tonight," she commented. Law looked at her and she gave him a little wink. "Are you two dating?"

That creeped Law out. _How does she know? Has Sabo-ya said something to others about us?_ "Perceptive as always, Shakky. Yeah. He's my boyfriend."

She turned to Law, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shakky, the owner of this bar."

Law accepted the hand, nervously. They shook as he told her who he was. 'I'm Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you as well." They released each other's hands. Sabo put a hand around his waist.

"Well, my discount extends to you now. Your drinks are eight percent off. Just tell me what you want." Law was shocked at the discount she was giving them. He'd never heard of someone giving a stranger they just met that kind of luxury.

"You know my usual," Sabo stated.

"I'd like whiskey," Law replied. She nodded before walking off. Law turned to Sabo. "So, you two know each other well?"

"Yeah. She met Luffy first and liked him immediately. After a few times of visiting her alone, we decided to go with him and she took a liking to us as well. We don't go to any other bar than hers. All of our friends get discounts with us because of that." 

"I see. That's a pretty good deal."

"Especially with the prices she has here. It might be popular, but her prices are extremely high." Law nodded. He never thought she'd do that. _I guess that's why it's called Shakky's Rip-Off Bar._ It made him chuckle in his mind. That name fit the place well if the prices were so high.

A few moments later, Shakky came back with their drinks and told them if they needed anything else to tell her. Law thanked her and she winked at him again. He thought it was weird for the woman to take a liking to him in such a short amount of time.

Picking up his drink, he took a sip. He was surprised at how good it was. "I see she gave you the better one." Sabo's voice made him look over at him. He had a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Law questioned him. He looked down at his drink again.

"Normally, she would give us the better alcohol and charge us for the less expensive ones she has," the other explained. "I find it a great thing because we don't have to pay so much for our drinks." A smile was still on his face. "She's a really friendly and nice woman to our group."

He nodded in return, taking another sip of his drink. Law, normally, only drank the average priced alcohol because he had a sort of low tolerance for alcohol. Those normally didn't have a high ratio of alcohol in them. It was just something he found out. It wasn't low but it wasn't high either. You could say he had a mild tolerance and you'd probably be more accurate.

As they drank more, Law and Sabo told stories of their pasts that they could remember. He found out more about how Ace and Luffy were. Sabo got to know more about Corazon and Doflamingo. The more they drank, the drunker Law got. Sabo seemed to be able to hold his alcohol well.

"Wait. Doflamingo's killed people?" Sabo inquired. Law was already halfway to being three sheets to the wind. But that didn't matter to him. He was having a great time.

"Y-Yeah. He... He's k-killed people over... m-me..." He downed the rest of his drink. Law had already drank around seven drinks by then. "He didit to pro-protect me."

"I see." Law grinned at him.

"Dun be up-upset..." He laid his head on the table, facing Sabo. "I'm... I'm fine."

"Are you drunk already?"

Glaring a bit at his boyfriend, Law already knew that he was. But he wanted to deny it anyway. "'m not drunk." He heard a chuckle from the other. "Wat? Ya think I'm lyin'?" 

"I know full well you're lying. Even your speech is slurred," Sabo responded. Law scoffed as he lifted his head and looked away from him. "To be honest, I think you're cute when you're drunk."

"Huh?" Law turned to look at him again. "Cute?"

Sabo chuckled again. "Yes. The red on your face is adorable while your eyes make you look ready to fall asleep any moment." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The way you're talking is cute as well."

Fac going even more red from embarrassment, Law spluttered at the other's words, not really saying anything coherent. Before he could come up with something in his foggy, drunken mind, Sabo called Shakky over. She strolled over to them. Sabo handed her the money for their drinks, thanking her for them.

"Sure. Anytime. Please, come back again. I love seeing you two flirt with each other." Law didn't think his face could get any darker than it already was. He just hoped that Sabo couldn't tell how bothered he was about what she said.

The younger man helped him walk home because he couldn't keep up with him nor was he able to walk without almost over every few feet. "Why did you drink so much if you know you can't handle alcohol well?" Sabo asked as they got closer to Law's apartment. The guy didn't sound like he was mocking him nor was he upset about it.

"Dun know," Law slurred out. He pushed his face into Sabo's neck. He had one arm around his shoulders while. Sabo held him by wrapping his arm around him and grabbing his side. "Ya smell good, Sabo-ya." The scent was making him start to get excited. But he didn't say anything about it to him.

"Thanks. We're almost home." Law nodded, not moving his face from being planted right into the other's neck.

Once they were at his door, Law fumbled with handing the keys over to Sabo. While he waited for the man to open the door, he shifted a little, accidentally letting out a small, wanton moan when his dick rubbed against his pants.

Sabo stopped moving for a second before he, quickly, got the door open. As soon as it was unlocked, he opened it and brought Law inside. The door was shut after them, but Law found himself pressed against it. He hadn't even felt the other do it.

When his vision stopped spinning from the movement, he found Sabo in front of him. Even in the darkness of the apartment, the light from the street and the moonlight shone over his face. There was a very firm expression showing on him. 

"Law, you're tempting me pretty hard here. I know you're drunk and all, but what you're doing isn't helping me here," was said in a very serious but wavering tone.

"Wat... What'd I do?" Law was confused at how quickly Sabo had changed moods.

Not getting an answer, Sabo pressed his face into Law's neck before placing a leg between Law's legs. He moaned loudly when the knee pressed against his semi-hard erections. The feeling of lips on his neck made him moan again.

"S-Sabo-y-ya..." he moaned out, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't think properly because of the pleasure and alcohol.

After a moment, he felt a tongue on his neck and the leg proceeded to rub him. Law could only moan out every time the leg rubbed up against him. He didn't know what else to do. Law did bite his lip to keep the moans inside. 

It was a moment or so later after he bit his lip that Sabo stopped the assault on his neck and crotch. Law gasped for breath as soon as he was given a break. He looked down to see what the other was doing. That's when he saw the look in his eyes.

"S-Sabo-ya?" He might've been drunk, but he could tell what was on Sabo's mind. There was lust in his eyes. He pressed into Law's body, leaning up to put his lips right against his ear.

"Please?" he whispered in a very husky and lust-filled voice. It made a shiver of delight run through his body. Just that plea, the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his breath on his ear made him moan again.

With his mind still clouded, he made his decision. He knew he'd probably regret it in the morning, but he didn't see a problem at the time. "Y-Yes..." With that, Sabo backed off before grabbing him by the hand. Then, he guided him to the bedroom. Law knew what was going to happen. _Am I ready for this?_

**Hope this chapter is good enough. Been working on stories since we're snowed in right now. Anyway, have a lovely day and I love you all so very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. In 2005, Frito-Lay launched Cheetos Lip Balm, but it was quickly taken off the market due to its failure.**

**2\. The average human heart beats 3.6 million times a year.**

**3\. The average life expectancy of a toucan is a very impressive 20 years.**

**4\. A standard 12oz jar of honey takes 864 bees to produce.**


End file.
